Voice Of Love
by Yukka ChoLee
Summary: CHAPTER 4! Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah saling bertemu... Kyuhyun sudah merasakan ada gejolak aneh di hatinya semenjak ia membaca surat dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyukai Sungmin, walau Kyuhyun belum menyatakannya secara langsung kepada Sungmin. Sampai suatu hari, datang sebuah kendala besar bagi Kyuhyun. Apa itu? A KyuMin Fanfiction / YAOI / RnR ?
1. Chapter 1

**~VOICE OF LOVE~**

**-YUKKA CHOLEE-**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast :**

**-Cho Kyuhyun**

**-Lee Sungmin**

**Main Pairing : KyuMin**

**Sub Cast :**

**-Lee Hyukjae**

**-Lee Donghae**

**-etc…**

**WARN! YAOI, Typo(s), Gaya bahasa yang acak-acakan, alur yang gaje dan sebagainya(?), dan disini banyak Sungmin POV-nya daripada Kyuhyun POV ^^**

**Summary : **_**Sungmin jatuh cinta pada seseorang hanya dengan mendengar suaranya. Ah… Bahkan Sungmin belum pernah melihat wujud asli sang pemilik suara! | "Ahh… Satu hari saja aku tidak mendengarkan suara DJ itu, rasanya aneh sekali," | "…Yap! Kembali lagi denganku, DJ Cho Kyuhyun,"**_

**Disclaimer : **_**FF ini murni dari pikiran saya, kecuali para cast yang milik diri mereka masing-masing, SMent, Ortu, juga Tuhan YME ^^**_

**Hope you enjoy it ^^**

**~VOICE OF LOVE~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

Euuhh… Suasana di kelas sekarang jauh dari kata tenang. Sangat gaduh. Walaupun Park _seonsaengnim_ sedang menjelaskan materi pelajaran, di mata para siswa itu hanyalah angin yang lewat begitu saja. Mereka lebih memilih untuk membicarakan tentang artis idola mereka dengan teman sebangkunya, membicarakan lagu terbaru yang sedang hits, melempar-lempar kertas, menjahili teman di dekatnya, tidur, dan sebagainya.

Namun, ada seorang _namja_ yang hanya diam di tempat duduknya. Ehmm… Kalau dilihat, tampang _namja _itu bisa meragukan orang yang baru kenal dengannya. Orang bisa saja menganggap _namja_ itu adalah seorang _yeoja _. Itu dikarenakan wajahnya yang sangat imut dan cantik jika untuk ukuran seorang _namja._ Lee Sungmin namanya. Dia hanya diam dan melihat bagaimana _seonsaengnim_ di depannya itu berbicara, walaupun sebenarnya ia tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya.

TUK!

"Hey…" desis _namja_ imut itu saat sebuah gumpalan kertas tiba-tiba mendarat di kepalanya. Ia tahu siapa yang melakukan ini. Dari arah lemparannya, itu menunjukkan kalau sahabatnya yang bernama Lee Hyukjae itu yang melemparnya. Sapa saja orang itu dengan panggilan Eunhyuk.

"Apa?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan senyum tanpa dosanya saat menyadari Sungmin tengah memberi semacam _deathglare_ padanya. Satu lagi, _namja_ yang duduk sebangku dengan Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae, hanya tertawa melihat raut Sungmin.

"Dasar!" gerutu Sungmin dan membalikkan kepalanya untuk fokus ke depan lagi.

TUK!

Sekali lagi, Sungmin mendapatkan hal yang sama. Satu gumpalan kertas lagi memantul dari kepalanya dan jatuh di samping kakinya. Sungmin hanya menoleh ke arah dua sejoli—Eunhyuk dan Donghae—yang sekarang tengah cengengesan. Eunhyuk lalu sadar kalau Sungmin sedang menoleh ke arahnya.

"Yak! Ambil kertas itu… Baca!" bisik Eunhyuk. Sungmin hanya melirik ke arah kertas itu dan mengambilnya. Dibuka dan dibacanya isi dari kertas itu.

_"Sungmin-ah! Mau bolos? Aku bosan!"_

Ah! Sepertinya Sungmin tergiur dengan ajakan sesat sang sahabat. Ia menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk yang sedang menunggu jawaban Sungmin. Dengan senyum nakalnya, Sungmin mengangguk.

"_Kajja_!" bisik Sungmin. Dengan segera, Eunhyuk mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"_Seonsaengnim!_" panggil Eunhyuk. _Namja _paruh baya yang agak gemuk itu berhenti menjelaskan dan melihat Eunhyuk.

"Ada apa, Hyukjae-_sshi_?" tanya Park _seonsaengnim _dengan lembutnya. Ahh… sepertinya dia guru yang bertipe penyabar -_-

"Heemm… Aku… Aku rasa, kepalaku sangat pusing… Aku tidak fokus pada pelajaranmu… Bisakah aku, ke UKS sekarang, _seonsaengnim_?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan memasang wajah memelas yang sememelas-melasnya(?) sambil terus memegang kepalanya. Sedangkan Sungmin dan Donghae hanya menahan tawa saat melihat ekspresi memelas Eunhyuk yang menurut mereka sedikit berlebihan. Tapi, apa yang hebat? Park _seonsaengnim _dengan begitu mudahnya terhanyut dalam wajah memelas itu. Ia mengijinkan Eunhyuk ke UKS dan ia menyuruh Donghae untuk mengantarnya. Ia khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu pada Eunhyuk. Kesempatan bagus! _Good Job, _Eunhyuk!

Lalu, bagaimana dengan trik Sungmin. Setelah beberapa menit, ia ditinggal oleh kedua sahabatnya itu, saatnya Sungmin mulai beraksi.

"_Seonsaengnim_," panggil Sungmin sambil memeluk erat perutnya. Memasang wajah kesakitan yang terkesan sangat imut.

"_Ne, _Sungmin-_sshi_?" tanya Park _seonsaengnim_ sambil melihat ke arah Sungmin.

"_Seonsaengnim,_ aku sakit perut… Aku merasa ingin ke toilet sebentar… Kumohon izinkan aku, _ne_?" pinta Sungmin dengan jurus andalannya. Mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes _yang akan meluluhkan hati seseorang saat melihatnya. Astaga! Bayangkanlah, kawan! ,

"Ba… Baiklah… Ka… Kau bisa ke toilet sekarang," ujar Park _seonsaengnim_. Sungmin mengangguk lemas dan segera keluar kelas. Wah… Sekarang kita bisa melihatnya sedang tersenyum menang dan berlari ke tempat dimana ia dan kedua sahabatnya itu biasa bersinggah. Atap sekolah.

.

.

"Dengar radio lagi?" tanya Donghae sambil duduk di samping Sungmin, disusul dengan Eunhyuk yang berjongkok tepat di depan Sungmin sembari menatap Sungmin yang sedang menikmati sebuah suara dari _headset_-nya. Sungmin mengangguk.

"Aku juga suka mendengar siaran Radio itu," ujar Eunhyuk. Sungmin pun menegakkan posisi duduknya.

"Ahh… Satu hari saja aku tidak mendengarkan suara DJ itu, rasanya aneh sekali," tutur Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"DJ yang mana?" tanya Donghae. "Namanya, DJ Kyuhyun," jawab Sungmin.

"Ouuhh… Kyuhyun…" kata Eunhyuk mengangguk-angguk. Sungmin kembali menyender ke tembok yang ada tepat di belakangnya. Mendengarkan sebuah suara khas seorang DJ yang sangat ia idolai. Idola? Entahlah, yang pasti, Sungmin sangat menyukai suara itu.

**AUTHOR POV end**

**.**

**.**

**KYUHYUN POV**

KISS Radio

"Yaa… Selamat siang, para pendengar… Wah, hari ini hari yang cerah, bukan?" ujar seorang _namja _yang duduk di sebelahku. Ya… Dia adalah partner kerjaku. Aku bekerja sebagai seorang DJ sebuah siaran Radio. Radio KISS tepatnya. Perkenalkan, namaku Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ehmm… Kyuhyun-s_shi_, sepertinya kita belum menyapa pendengar dengan baik," kata _namja _disebelahku lagi sambil menoleh ke arahku. Aku tersenyum walau banyak orang yang tidak secara langsung melihat senyumanku.

"_Nde… _Ah, hari yang cerah… Selamat siang, pendengar setia KISS Radio… Kuharap hari kalian baik… Ya, kalian kembali mendengar suaraku lagi… Yap! Kembali lagi denganku, DJ Cho Kyuhyun," sapaku pada pendengar setia siaran radio-ku.

"_Ne_, dan aku DJ Kim Ryeowook, yang pasti akan membuat hari kalian lebih berwarna dengan mendengar suaraku… Hahaha," canda partner kerjaku ini, namanya Kim Ryeowook. Dia tipe orang yang sangat periang.

"_Ye_… Heem… Ryeowook_-sshi_, akhir-akhir ini, lagu apa yang sering kau dengar dan kau sukai?" tanyaku langsung kepada Ryeowook sekaligus membuka perbincangan di radio.

"Heemm… Menurutku, aku sekarang lebih sering mendengar lagu BoA _noona _yang berjudul _Only One_… Bagaimana denganmu, Kyuhyun_-sshi_?" tanya Ryeowook balik padaku. Aku tampak berpikir dan akhirnya menemukan jawabanku.

"_Ye… _Sepertinya, akhir-akhir ini aku sering mendengarkan lagu BoA _noona _juga… Ehmm… Judulnya _My Only One_… Judulnya hampir sama dengan lagu kesukaanmu, tapi mungkin liriknya berbeda," jawabku sambil melihat-lihat skrip radio. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Apakah kau baru diputuskan oleh _yeojachingu_-mu, Kyu? Hahaha…" tanya Ryeowook yang akhirnya disertai tawa. Mengartikan kalau ia sedang bercanda sekarang.

"_A… Anniya… Geureohke anni…_ Aku hanya menyukai penggalan-penggalan liriknya… Lagunya sangat bagus," jawabku membantah pertanyaan Ryeowook. Ya, memang aku pernah berpacaran dengan beberapa wanita, namun, jikalau diputuskan atau memutuskan aku tak pernah sampai segalau penggalan lirik-lirik lagu favorit-ku itu.

"Hahaha… _Arraseo, arraseo… _Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita buka sesi siang ini dengan mendengarkan lagu dari _noona-_ku tercinta dan sekaligus menjadi lagu kesukaan DJ Kyuhyun kita… BoA dengan lagunya, _My Only One…_ Selamat mendengarkan," ujar Ryeowook akhirnya. Akupun melepas headphone-ku dan mengambil sebotol air mineral dan meminumnya. Ya, hanya sekedar break dari siaran. Sembari mendengar dan menikmati setiap lirik lagu yang diputar.

_N__aui maeum sokhe damgyeojyeo sarang gaseum sokhe namgyeojyeo__…__  
__A__pahaettdeon geu mankeumui goin nunmuldo__…__  
__I__jen nae gaseume namgyeodulge yeongwonhi__…__  
__E__onjena nae maeum anhe hansaram__…_

_Saenggakeun nagettjiman mutjineun anhgettjiman__…__  
Saranghaettdeon mamgeji seunanil tenikka__…__  
Gieokhe mudeonoko gaseume damanohko…  
Saranghaettdeon geumam geudaero…_

_Gameun du nun sairo deullineun sumso i__…__  
Onjongil nareul bodeon neoui geu moseub__…__  
Nado moreuge nae maeume deuriwojyeottdeon__…__  
Areumdaun gieoki nama…_

___A__jikdo saranghanda malhalke__…__  
__B__abocheoreom jinan nae mamui sarang__…_

_N__eowa hamkke bonaen shigandeul neoui areumdaun yaksokdeul__…__  
__G__ieokhani tto geumankeum damki sarangeul__…__  
__G__akkeum geu sarange utgo isseo nae mami__…__  
__D__ashi saranghae nae maeum anhe hansaram__…_

TRANSLATE :

_Tinggal di hatiku, cinta tinggal di hati ku Sebanyak itu menyakiti ku,_

_A__ir mata ku juga tercekik_

_Sekarang aku akan meninggalkan ka__u__ di hati ku selamanya_

_Setiap kali dalam hati ku, __hanya __akan ada s__atu orang_

_Meskipun pikiran itu datang,_

_K__u hanya bertanya pada hati ku karena cinta__ itu __tidak bohong,_

_A__ku akan menguburmu dalam kenangan ku dan meletakkannya di hati ku,_

_A__ku mencintai dengan hati itu hati yang sama_

_Dengan__ mata tertutup aku mendengar napas mu sepanjang hari,_

_S__eperti yang muncul kau menatap ku_

_D__engan kenyataan ku tidak tahu hati ku menjadi kotor_

_Sebuah memori __akan __tetap indah_

_K__u akan mengatakan bahwa __a__ku masih __cinta_

_Seperti orang bodoh, cinta dalam hatiku yang lalu_

_Waktu yang ku habiskan dengan mu, janji-janji indah mu_

_Apakah kau ingat semua, betapa kita menempatkan cinta kita_

_A__ku sering tertawa karena cinta, hatiku aku mencintaimu lagi,_

_D__alam hati ku__, hanya __akan ada satu orang__…._

_(BoA – My Only One)_

"Yaaa…. Waw, kau tidak salah memilih lagu, Kyu… Ini lagu yang bagus walau liriknya sedikit menyedihkan," ujar Ryeowook setelah lagu sudah benar-benar berhenti. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Ah, Ryeowook-_sshi… _Kau benar… Ehmm… Bagaimana untuk siang ini kita membuka sesi REQUEST Lagu?" tanyaku pada Ryeowook. Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin memastikan satu hal.

"Ehm… Baiklah kalau begitu, kalian bisa menghubungi kami di nomor *bla-bla-bla* (author gatau gimana nulis nomer hp Korea ._.) , dan kalian bisa langsung me-REQUEST lagunya kesini untuk segera kami putar… Tidak hanya itu, kalian kuperbolehkan untuk bercurhat juga dengan kami," ujar Ryeowook sambil terus tersenyum. Aku mengangguk-angguk.

TRULLTT… TRUULTT…

Penelepon pertama, aku yakin pasti _dia._ Ehmm… Benarkah? Aku akan segera menyapanya terlebih dahulu.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_ yang disana… DJ Kyuhyun _imnida_… Dengan siapa disana?" tanyaku segera sebelum Ryeowook merebut sapaan pertamaku.

**"**_**Ne, annyeonghaseyo…**_**"** suara sang penelepon pertama kami terdengar. Aku yakin itu _dia._ Aku tahu dari suara ini.

_**"…Aku pendengar setia KISS Radio di setiap saat, Lee Sungmin imnida…" **_kata orang itu. Yah, dari gaya perkenalannya saja aku sudah tahu pasti _dia _orangnya. PENDENGAR SETIA KISS RADIO.

"Wah, kau Lee Sungmin… _Ne, _aku salut padamu… Kau benar-benar pendengar setia radio kami… Buktinya, di setiap saat radio ini membuka layanan telepon, kau selalu menelepon kami, ya? Hahaha…" sahut Ryeowook saat mendengar nama itu 'lagi'.

"Baiklah, pendengar setia Lee Sungmin, kau ingin REQUEST lagu pada kami?" tanyaku langsung pada _namja _penelepon yang mempunyai suara tenor itu. Ya, begitu menurut pendengaranku selama ini.

_**"Nde, tentu saja… Aku mau me-REQUEST lagu dari A-Pink yang berjudul I Don't Know… Bisakah kalian memutarnya untukku?" **_pintanya.

"_Ne_, dengan senang hati akan kami putarkan… Ehm… Apakah kau ingin berbagi cerita sebentar? Bercurhat dengan kami?" tanyaku.

_**"Tidak… Curhatku hanya sama dengan hari-hari yang lalu… Aku selalu tidak tahu akan perasaanku sebenarnya pada seseorang… Ya, aku mungkin menyukainya? Atau tidak? Aku sungguh tidak tahu… Kalian pasti sudah bosan 'kan mendengar curhatanku yang selalu begitu hahaha…" **_jawabnya. Hem… memang benar sih, kalau ia ditanya mau curhat apa tidak, yang ia jawab selalu curahan hati yang sama. Perasaannya sangatlah utuh. Tapi, ia selalu bertanya-tanya apakah perasaan yang ia miliki sekarang.

"Ah,_ geuraeyo_? Ehm, kalau begitu, apakah kau menunggu untuk lagumu?" tanyaku basa-basi.

_**"Nde! Tentu saja…" **_jawabnya terdengar girang. Aku pun menyuruh Ryeowook memutar lagu yang dipesannya.

"Baiklah, Sungmin-_sshi_, lagu A-Pink dengan judul I Don't Know… Kami persembahkan untukmu… Selamat mendengarkan," kata Ryeowook sembari menyetel lagu tersebut.

_**"Ye… Gamsahamnida,"**_ ujar orang disana. Sungguh, membuatku… err… Sedikit penasaran akan sosoknya.

_Hanbal dagagamyeom dubal meoreojijiman  
jeogeom ddeo ggai eoppe  
beutteo sseoseo an nwa jullae  
onereun nae mam modu beoyyeojullae_

Eocheom geurido babo kateunji  
seubeug boneul nunchi jeodeo  
nae maemul molla neon  
nan hangsang ireohke eocheom geuri mollayo

Meil jamdo motja na  
deulasseoseo nal jeom bwa  
ijebuteo dalagaga  
nuga nae for my love  
ajikdo geuttaen mollayo...ouo..  
~AHA~

Eocheom geurido babo kateunji  
seubeug boneul nunchil jeodeo  
nae maeum molla neon  
nan hangsang ireohke eocheom geuri mollayo..

TRANSLATE :

_Tapi__, __jangan pergi__dariku__  
__Berdiri di samping__ku sedikit__lebih dekat__  
__Dapatkah__kau berdiri__dekat denganku__?  
__Dapatkah aku__menunjukkan__semua__hatiku__?_

___Mungkin__, __aku bertindak__bodoh__  
__Aku__akan__membuatmu__merasa aman__ratusan__kali__  
__Kau tak tahu__hatiku__  
__Mungkin__, __aku tidak tahu__kau ingin aku__tetap selalu__bersamamu___

_Sekarang__, __setiap hari__, __aku tidak__bisa tidur__  
__Berbalik dan__menatapku__  
__Mendekati__ku sekarang__  
__Kau__adalah milikku,__untuk cintaku__  
__Tapi__, __aku masih__tak tahu__oh__oh___

_Mungkin__, __aku bertindak__bodoh__  
__Aku__akan__membuatmu__merasa aman__ratusan__kali__  
__Kau tak tahu__hatiku__  
__Mungkin__, __aku tidak tahu__kau ingin aku__tetap selalu__bersamamu…._

_(A PINK – I Don't Know)_

**KYUHYUN POV end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SUNGMIN POV **

_**"Nde… Ah, hari yang cerah… Selamat siang, pendengar setia KISS Radio… Kuharap hari kalian baik… Ya, kalian kembali mendengar suaraku lagi… Yap! Kembali lagi denganku, DJ Cho Kyuhyun," **_

Kyaa… Suara itu sudah muncul. Suara DJ Kyuhyun yang kumaksud. Suara _baritone_ dengan kesan lembut yang aku sukai. Astaga! Padahal ini hanya radio, tapi aku sangat senang saat mendengarnya bicara. Aku mulai mendengar siaran radio itu. Mendengar setiap lantunan suara yang ia keluarkan.

Aku sampai mendengarkan lagu favorit-nya yang aku tahu adalah lagu BoA yang berjudul _My Only One_. Lagu itu lagu yang baru kudengar tadi. Liriknya sangat menyedihkan. Benar, apakah DJ Kyuhyun baru saja diputuskan pacarnya? Itu pertanyaan yang aku lontarkan dari dalam hatiku juga dari mulut DJ Kim Ryeowook yang merupakan rekan kerja Kyuhyun. Hah… Kenapa memikirkan hal itu, rasanya ada yang mengganjal di sini? Aku segera memegang dadaku.

Tapi, seingatku, DJ Kyuhyun pernah bilang beberapa minggu yang lalu, kalau ia sekarang sedang _single._ Yasudahlah, aku sedikit lega dengan ingatanku itu. Aku kembali mendengarkan suara favorit-ku di dalam radio itu.

_**"Ah, Ryeowook-sshi… Kau benar… Ehmm… Bagaimana untuk siang ini kita membuka sesi REQUEST Lagu?" **_begitu kata DJ Kyuhyun barusan. Inilah waktu yang selalu kutunggu di saat aku mendengarkan siaran radio ini. Sesi REQUEST lagu. Dengan begini aku bisa berbicara langsung dengan Kyuhyun walau hanya dengan perantara ponsel. Aku segera menyiapkan ponselku dan membuka kontak guna mencari nama kontak yang bertuliskan, "KISS Radio". Nomor ini sudah lama aku simpan hahaha…

Tanganku sudah siap siaga untuk menekan tombol hijau di layar ponsel _touchscreen_-ku. Supaya aku menjadi orang pertama yang meneleponnya, sama seperti yang biasa aku lakukan.

_**"Ehm… Baiklah kalau begitu, kalian bisa menghubungi kami di nomor *bla-bla-bla* (author gatau gimana nulis nomer hp Korea ._.) , dan kalian bisa langsung me-REQUEST lagunya kesini untuk segera kami putar… Tidak hanya itu, kalian kuperbolehkan untuk bercurhat juga dengan kami," **_kata DJ Ryeowook memberitahu cara menghubungi siaran KISS Radio, mungkin untuk para _newbie_? Tapi, tidak denganku. Hahaha…. Tanganku mulai mendekati tombol hijau itu dan..

CLICK! Aku menekannya.

TUUUTT…. Belum tersambung.

TUUUTT…. Masih belum diangkat.

TUUT—_**" Annyeonghaseyo yang disana… DJ Kyuhyun imnida… Dengan siapa disana?" **_

Akhirnya! Akhirnya, dia menjawab teleponku! Kau dengar? Suaranya begitu menganggumkan.

"_Ne, annyeonghaseyo… _Aku pendengar setia KISS Radio di setiap saat_, _Lee Sungmin_ imnida…" _begitulah jawabku saat ia bertanya siapa aku. Kuharap, dia tidak bosan mendengar namaku juga suaraku.

_**"Wah, kau Lee Sungmin… Ne, aku salut padamu… Kau benar-benar pendengar setia radio kami… Buktinya, di setiap saat radio ini membuka layanan telepon, kau selalu menelepon kami, ya? Hahaha…" **_kata DJ Ryeowook menyambutku. Aku hanya tersenyum walau tak ada seorangpun yang bisa melihat senyumanku. Donghae dan Eunhyuk? Ahh, mereka tidur di tembok seberang dengan posisi Eunhyuk yang berbaring di atas kaki Donghae. Romantic? Memang!

_**"Baiklah, pendengar setia Lee Sungmin, kau ingin REQUEST lagu pada kami?" **_tanya DJ Kyuhyun kali ini. Aku semakin tersenyum saat ia yang bertanya. Dengan cepat-cepat aku menjawab.

"_Nde_, tentu saja… Aku mau me-REQUEST lagu dari A-Pink yang berjudul I Don't Know… Bisakah kalian memutarnya untukku?" jawabku. A-Pink? Girlband bukan? Kenapa aku me-REQUEST-nya? Ahh, bukan masalah. Aku menyukai lagunya. Tidak apa-apa 'kan?

_**"Ne, dengan senang hati akan kami putarkan… Ehm… Apakah kau ingin berbagi cerita sebentar? Bercurhat dengan kami?" **_katanya. Asyik, entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya aku me-REQUEST lagu ke siaran ini dan terus diputar dengan baik semenjak aku pertama kali mendengar siaran ini. Curhat? Eng… Tidak perlu. Tak ada yang perlu dicurhatkan, kecuali perasaanku yang selalu membuatku bingung. Tentu saja perasaanku dengan—enghm—DJ Cho Kyuhyun.

"Tidak… Curhatku hanya sama dengan hari-hari yang lalu… Aku selalu tidak tahu akan perasaanku sebenarnya pada seseorang… Ya, aku mungkin menyukainya? Atau tidak? Aku sungguh tidak tahu… Kalian pasti sudah bosan 'kan mendengar curhatanku yang selalu begitu hahaha…" jawabku dengan lembut dan sedikit tawa renyah dari mulutku.

_**"Ah, geuraeyo? Ehm, kalau begitu, apakah kau menunggu untuk lagumu?" **_tanyanya. Astaga! Ia malah bertanya pula! Tentu saja aku menunggunya, DJ~~

"_Nde_! Tentu saja…" jawabku agak semangat.

_**"Baiklah, Sungmin-sshi, lagu A-Pink dengan judul I Don't Know… Kami persembahkan untukmu… Selamat mendengarkan," **_kata DJ Ryeowook dan menyuguhkan sebuah lagu favorit-ku akhir-akhir ini. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil terus mengangguk-angguk. Walau sekali lagi kukatakan, tidak ada yang melihat wajah senang dan anggukan semangatku itu.

"_Ye… Gamsahamnida_," jawabku pada akhirnya. Aku mendengarkan sebuah lagu yang diputarkan di siaran radio itu. Ya, tentu saja dipersembahkan untukku. Heem…

**SUNGMIN POV end**

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

Sungmin kini sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Ia sengaja mengambil jalan dengan rute yang agak jauh untuk ke rumahnya. Ya, tentu ada alasan tersendiri. Sungmin melewati rute jalan itu karena ia ingin melewati kantor siaran KISS Radio yang kebetulan searah dengan jalan pulangnya, walau jaraknya agak jauh dari rute perjalanan yang lebih cepat sampai. Ia berharap saja, siapa tahu seorang Cho Kyuhyun—_yang sama sekali belum pernah Sungmin lihat wajahnya_—sedang berdiri di depan kantor. Sungmin berhenti sejenak saat ia berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan dengan cat berwarna hijau dan kuning cerah. Dipandangnya bangunan itu sambil ia memegang kedua tali tasnya yang terkalung di kedua bahunya.

"Kapan ya aku bisa masuk ke dalam bangunan ini, langsung ke ruangan siaran dan memeluk erat pemilik suara favorit-ku itu! Astaga… Aku mengkhayal lagi," gumam Sungmin sambil menunduk. Ia kembali melihat pintu depan bangunan itu dan selalu melihat ke arah kertas yang tertempel disitu, dengan sangat jelas Sungmin bisa membaca isi kertas itu. "DILARANG MASUK YANG BUKAN KARYAWAN ATAU DJ. TERIMA KASIH" Sungmin kemudian menghela nafasnya. Hendak melanjutkan langkah pulangnya, tanpa ia sengaja ia melihat ke arah salah satu sisi tembok bangunan itu. Dengan langkah cepat ia menuju tembok itu dan membaca sebuah kertas yang tertempel dengan tulisan,

"**HADIRILAH! EVENT JUMPA PENDENGAR SETIA KISS RADIO 89,9 FM!**

**WAKTU : HARI MINGGU, 9 OKTOBER 2011 PUKUL 12.00 KST**

**TEMPAT : AULA GEDUNG SIARAN KISS RADIO**

**RANGKAIAN ACARA INI ANTARA LAIN :**

**JUMPA PARA DJ KISS RADIO : DJ CHO KYUHYUN, DJ KIM RYEOWOOK, DJ KIM HEECHUL, DJ PARK JUNGSOO/LEETEUK DAN DJ KIM YOUNGWOON/KANGIN**

**ACARA FANSIGNING PARA DJ KISS RADIO BAGI PARA PENDENGAR SETIA KISS RADIO **

**AKSI PERFOMANCE/PERTUNJUKKAN PARA DJ KISS RADIO**

**BERBAGAI GAMES DENGAN BERBAGAI HADIAH**

**SALAH SATU DOORPRIZE MAKAN MALAM BERSAMA DJ FAVORIT ANDA, JIKA ANDA BERUNTUNG**

**BAGAIMANA? TERTARIK? SEGERA DAFTARKAN DIRI ANDA. ACARA INI HANYA BERKAPASITAS 500 PENDENGAR SETIA KISS RADIO.**

**ACARA INI TANPA MEMUNGUT BIAYA APAPUN! FREE!**

**BERMINAT MENDAFTAR? ISI FORMULIR DIBAWAH UNDANGAN INI, LALU MASUKKAN KE BOX YANG TERSEDIA DI GEDUNG SIARAN KISS RADIO.**

**TERIMA KASIH"**

Sungmin membelalakan matanya begitu ia selesai membaca lembaran pemberitahuan itu. Ia sangat ingin mengikuti _event _ini! Kapan lagi ia akan bertemu DJ kesayangannya? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun?

Namun, ia juga agak bingung, dimana ia harus mendapatkan selembaran seperti itu dan mengisi formulirnya. Ia terlihat menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tertutup oleh surai hitam yang sangat lembut itu.

"Permisi," Sungmin mendengar suara seorang _yeoja _yang sekarang tengah berdiri tepat di sampingnya sambil membawa beberapa kertas. Sungmin hanya kikuk dan bingung melihat _yeoja _itu.

"_N…Ne_?" tanya Sungmin. _Yeoja _itu tersenyum. "Apakah anda berminta mengikuti acara ini?" tanya _yeoja _itu pada Sungmin sembati menunjuk selembaran yang tertempel di tembok sebelah Sungmin berdiri. Sungmin melirik sedikit ke arah selembaran kertas itu dan kemudian mengangguk perlahan ke arah _yeoja _itu. Lagi-lagi _yeoja _itu tersenyum.

"Ini, ambilah… Segera isi formulirnya dan masukkan ke dalam box yang ada di depan pintu masuk utama gedung siaran kami," kata sang_yeoja s_ambil menyodorkan ke arah Sungmin selembar kertas yang sama persis dengan kertas yang ditempel di tembok itu. Sungmin menerima selembaran itu dan kemudian perlahan ia tersenyum sambil menatap _yeoja _itu.

"Ahh, ini selembarannya. Ah, aku hampir mati berpikir dimana aku harus mendapatkan selembaran ini! Ah, _gomawo, _Nona… Kau sangat membantu… Sekali lagi terimakasih, _jeongmal gomawo_," ujar Sungmin terlampaui bahagia. _Yeoja _itu dengan sopannya hanya membungkuk dan tersenyum lagi. "_Cheonma_,"

Sungmin menambah tempo berjalannya. Ia sangat cepat! Ia sangat ingin cepat sampai di rumah. Mengisi formulis itu dengan teliti dan segera memasukkannya ke dalam box yang tersedia sebelum mencapai kapasitas 500 formulir.

_'OMONA! Kesempatan emas! Kesempatan emas! DJ Kyuhyun-ku! Tunggu aku… Akulah Lee Sungmin, pendengar setia KISS Rad—bukan, bukan… Aku pendengar setia suaramu… Yeah!' _batin Sungmin gembira. Sangat gembira.

.

.

.

**TBC …**

**Annyeonghaseyo, ane datang dengan membawa FF baru yang idenya udah lamaaaaa banget dipendem, dan sekarang baru bisa di publish :D**

**Ngomong-ngomong, itu lagu yang saya tulis liriknya ada yang pada tahu gak? Ituloh, lagu BoA – My Only One sama lagu A Pink – I Don't Know ?**

**Itu lagunya keren loh, chingu… Hahaha, napa jadi promosi nih, ane? ._.**

**Baiklah, chingu…**

**Finally,**

**TBC / END ?**

**Mind to Review? ^^**

**Gomawo *bow**


	2. Chapter 2

**~VOICE OF LOVE~**

**-YUKKA CHOLEE-**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast :**

**-Cho Kyuhyun**

**-Lee Sungmin**

**Main Pairing : KyuMin**

**Sub Cast :**

**-Lee Hyukjae**

**-Lee Donghae**

**-Kim Ryeowook**

**-etc…**

**WARN! YAOI, Typo(s), Gaya bahasa yang acak-acakan, alur yang gaje dan sebagainya(?)**

**Summary : **_**Sebentar lagi Sungmin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun! Sungmin sangat ingin melihat wujud asli Kyuhyun, setelah sekian lama mendengar suara DJ itu. Apa reaksi Sungmin saat bertemu Kyuhyun nanti? Bagaimana pula dengan Kyuhyun yang juga penasaran dengan sosok Sungmin 'si Pendengar Setia KISS Radio?**_

**Disclaimer : **_**FF ini murni dari pikiran saya, kecuali para cast yang milik diri mereka masing-masing, SMent, Ortu, juga Tuhan YME ^^**_

**Hope you enjoy it ^^**

**~VOICE OF LOVE~**

**.**

**.**

**a/n : sebelumnya, kemaren di review ada yang nanya ( dari yukiLOVESUNGMIN )… dia nanya bias author itu Lee Sungmin ya? Terus couple favoritnya KyuMin ya? Kenapa gak WonKyu atau KyuWook, dikarenakan KyuMin jarang ngelakuin fanservice… Dan, jawabannya adalah :**

**Bias author ada dua, **_**first **_**bias author adalah Park Jungsu a.k.a LEETEUK, baru bias keduanya LEE SUNGMIN… Dan, kenapa author jd HARD SHIPPER-nya KyuMin? Walaupun mereka jarang ngelakuin fanservice, author rasa dari tatapan keduanya atau tingkah laku satu sama lain kalo udah berdua itu rasanya mengungkapkan 'sesuatu' yang kita gak tahu… Author merasa ada perasaan yang berbeda dari mereka yang lebih dari hubungan adik kakak, yaa… kalian tahulah apa maksud author XD ? *plak! Jadi, author sukaaaaaaa banget KyuMin **

**Selain fisik Sungmin yang imuutt banget dan Kyuhyun yang cool banget, author juga menganggap mereka itu takdir :D ahahaha**

**Nah… sekian buat yukiLOVESUNGMIN… Now, get ready to the story ^_^ *ilang**

**.**

**.**

_Sungmin menambah tempo berjalannya. Ia sangat cepat! Ia sangat ingin cepat sampai di rumah. Mengisi formulis itu dengan teliti dan segera memasukkannya ke dalam box yang tersedia sebelum mencapai kapasitas 500 formulir._

'OMONA! Kesempatan emas! Kesempatan emas! DJ Kyuhyun-ku! Tunggu aku… Akulah Lee Sungmin, pendengar setia KISS Rad—bukan, bukan… Aku pendengar setia suaramu… Yeah!'_ batin Sungmin gembira. Sangat gembira._

.

.

.

-Chapter 2-

**AUTHOR POV**

Ini sudah hari Jum'at. Sungmin terus menunggu kapan hari Minggu segera datang. Formulir jumpa pendengar KISS Radio sudah ia masukkan ke dalam box yang tersedia waktu itu. Untung belum mencapai kapasitas. Jadi Sungmin masih terdaftar sebagai orang yang beruntung. Sangat beruntung.

Sungmin sangat bosan hari ini. Siaran KISS Radio untuk hari Jum'at tidak disiarkan untuk sementara karena para DJ sedang gladiresik untuk performance yang akan mereka tunjukkan kepada para pendengar di jumpa pendengar nanti. Menunjukkan kalau seorang DJ tidak hanya banyak bicara dan cepat bicara, melainkan banyak sekali bakat mereka yang harus para pendengar tahu.

Sungmin hanya duduk sambil menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan sambil terus menatap pintu masuk Toko Aksesoris milik ibunya. Ya, ibu Sungmin memang menjalankan bisnis menjual aneka barang Aksesoris. Kadang Sungmin sangat sering mengunjungi tokonya dan bersapa dengan para pelanggan, dikarenakan toko itu penuh dengan nuansa berwarna pink. Sungmin suka sekali pink. Ia menganggap toko itu sebagai _mood maker _baginya. Ya, dia merasa nyaman disitu.

Tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Kau pernah dengar dia berkata apa sebelumnya?

"_Ahh… Satu hari saja aku tidak mendengarkan suara DJ itu, rasanya aneh sekali," _begitu katanya. Ia hari ini harus absen mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Ia tidak mendengar lagu favoritnya diputar, tidak mendengar candaan Kyuhyun dengan Ryeowook, tidak mendengar curahan hati Kyuhyun, atau apalah yang bersangkutan dengan DJ itu.

"Haahh…" Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Tidak lama dari itu, pintu toko terbuka dan membuat penghias pintu yang tergantung di atas mengeluarkan bunyi, 'Ckliing, kliing, kliingg'.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, Tuan…" sapa Sungmin sambil berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin. Yang ditanya hanya bisa tersenyum dan melihat-lihat seisi toko.

"Ehm, _agasshi_, aku mau tanya, apakah disini menjual syal?" tanya _namja _pembeli itu. Sungmin sedikit tersentak saat sang pelanggan memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_agasshi_' dan hanya menggaruk surai hitamnya sambil terkekeh.

"_Mianhae, keundae,_ _nan yeoja anniya… Nan namjaya,_" sahut Sungmin sambil menunjuk dirinya dan mengibaskan sebelah tangannya bertanda ia berkata 'aku-bukan-wanita'. _S_i pembeli sedikit terkejut dan menatap _namja _di depannya dari atas sampai bawah tanpa berkedip.

"Tuan…?" panggil Sungmin sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Yang dipanggil terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit. Sungmin hanya mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah pembelinya itu.

"Maaf, tadi… Tadi aku bertanya, apakah disini menjual syal?" tanya sang pembeli akhirnya kepada Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk.

"Ah, _ne, _tentu saja… Ada di sebelah sana, Tuan," tunjuk Sungmin ke arah dimana tempat syal disusun rapi disitu. _Namja _itu mengangguk dan segera menuju tempat yang ditunjuk Sungmin. Sungmin pun akhirnya duduk kembali di meja kasir dan sekarang mengutak-atik ponselnya. Akhirnya ia mengirim pesan ke Eunhyuk untuk mengajaknya berjalan-jalan hari ini setelah ibunya pulang dari pasar.

_To : MonkeHyuk ~_

_Eunhyuk-ah, apa kau sedang sibuk? Kalau tidak, setelah ibuku pulang dari pasar, aku mau mengajakmu ke kafe dan ke tempat hiburan… Balas, eoh?_

Selesai mengirim pesan, ia segera meletakkan ponselnya dan beralih melihat aktifitas satu-satunya pelanggan pada saat itu. Ya, _namja _tadi. Wajahnya tampan, kulitnya sangat putih seperti susu, rambutnya berwarna coklat dan sedikit ikal berantakan namun terkesan sangat _cool_, apalagi penampilannya dengan memakai kaos polos berwarna putih yang dibungkus dengan kemeja merah bermotif kotak-kotak, serta celana_ bottle jeans _yang tidak terlalu ketat dilengkapi dengan sneakers putih bergaris hitam untuk menutupi jari-jari kakinya. Heem, _namja _yang sangat keren. Kini, aktifitas Sungmin terganggu dengan suara dering ponselnya yang menandakan ada pesan masuk. Balasan dari Eunhyuk rupanya.

_From : MonkeHyuk ~_

_Mianhae, Minnie-ya… Aku dan Donghae sedang di taman hiburan sekarang… Sebenarnya aku mau mengajakmu,tapi Donghae sudah berpesan dari awal jangan sampai ada yang mengganggu kami berdua… Mianhaee~~~_

"Aiissh, _jinjja_! Mau memamerkan kemesraan, _eoh_? Kalau tidak bisa, ya bilang saja tidak bisa… Tidak usah bilang berkencan juga aku sudah tahu! Dasar, monyet dan ikan sialan~" gerutu Sungmin sambil menghempaskan dengan lembut(?) ponselnya dan menopang dagunya lagi.

"Senangnya punya kekasih… Hmm," gumam Sungmin dengan nada kecewa. Ia membayangkan kedua sahabatnya tengah berkencan sekarang di taman hiburan. Pasti menyenangkan. Sungmin juga mau itu.

"_Agass…_ Ah, maksudku, Tuan… Aku membeli dua syal ini… Berapa semuanya?" tanya _namja _pelanggan itu menghampiri Sungmin dan memberikannya dua buah syal berwarna biru cerah bergaris hitam dan berwarna pink bergaris putih. Sungmin pun tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia segera meraih dua buah syal yang mau dibeli sang pelanggan. Ia cek harganya sambil mengutak-atik computer yang ada di hadapannya.

"Jumlah semuanya, 10.000 won…" jawab Sungmin sambil memasukkan syal itu ke dalam kantong plastik khas tokonya yang bergambar kelinci dan pastinya berwarna pink. Ia memberikan plastik itu kepada sang pembeli dan sang pembeli dengan segera mengeluarkan uang sebesar 10.000 won.

"_Gamsahamnida,_ Tuan… Silahkan berkunjung kembali…" ujar Sungmin sambil membungkuk hormat kepada sang pembeli yang akhirnya keluar dari toko secara utuh(?).

Sungmin kembali terduduk dan menunggu pekerjaan apa lagi yang harus ia kerjakan.

.

.

"Minnie-_ya_…. _Jeongmal mianhae… _Salahkan ikan teri itu yang tidak mengizinkanku untuk mengajakmu, Sungmin-a_h… Mianhae!_" rengek Eunhyuk sambil mengikuti setiap langkah Sungmin berjalan. Sedangkan Donghae mengiringi Eunhyuk-nya dengan tatapan tanpa dosa. Yang penting hari itu ia sudah mengajak kekasihnya berkencan.

"Minnie-_ya… Mianhae,_"

"Haah, sudahlah… Lupakan itu, sekarang tinggalkan aku sendirian… Kau urus saja pacar ikan-mu itu… Aku mau ke perpustakaan," kata Sungmin datar dan segera masuk ke ruangan penuh buku itu.

"Aku ikut~~" rengek Eunhyuk lagi. Ia tidak rela sahabat paling imut sedunia-nya itu harus merajuk dengannya. Tak peduli dengan Donghae yang terus menarik lengan baju Eunhyuk untuk meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian, yang pada akhirnya Donghae harus berujung menghela nafasnya sambil terus mengikuti kemana kekasihnya pergi itu.

"Sungmin-_ah_…" panggil Eunhyuk.

"Hm…" respon Sungmin yang masih terus membaca buku yang tadi ia ambil dari rak novel.

"Pulang sekolah mau kutraktir es krim?"

"Tidak,"

"Kalau begitu, kita beli baju… Aku yang bayar,"

"Tidak, terimakasih,"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman hiburan berdua tanpa mengajak Donghae,"

"Yakk!" pekik Donghae kesal. Eunhyuk hanya memelototi Donghae yang membuat Donghae harus diam dengan mulut ngedumel(?)nya.

"Tidak usah, aku harus menjaga toko hari ini…" jawab Sungmin lagi sambil membalikkan halaman bukunya. Eunhyuk hampir menyerah. Tapi ia harus membuat sahabatnya tersenyum lagi di depannya.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau aku menemanimu untuk ke acara jumpa pendengar KISS Radio nanti? Huh?" tanya Eunhyuk yang berhasil membuat Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca, menjadi menatap Eunhyuk dengan binar kesenangan.

"_Jinjjayo_?" tanya Sungmin. Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Sepulang sekolah nanti aku akan mengambil formulirnya dan mengisinya," kata Eunhyuk.

"Yes! Kau memang sahabat terbaikku, Hyukjae-a_h_!" Sungmin reflek memeluk Eunhyuk erat. Sedangkan, Donghae?

"Ekheem… Kalau aku?" tunjuk Donghae pada dirinya sendiri. Sungmin berhenti memeluk Eunhyuk namun tangannya masih melingkar di leher Eunhyuk. Ia menatap Donghae.

"Memangnya kau akan berbuat apa padaku?" tanya Sungmin mengejek. Donghae gelagapan.

"A… Aku… Aku… Aku akan mentraktir kalian makan es krim sepuasnya untuk hari ini, _eottohke_?" kata Donghae yang hampir tak bisa memberikan jawaban pada Sungmin. Perlahan Sungmin mengmbangkan senyuman khasnya dan beralih memeluk Donghae.

"Yeeyy! Kau juga sahabat terbaikku, Hae-_ah_!" kata Sungmin sambil memeluk Donghae dengan erat. Lebih tepatnya seperti mencekik.

"Y… Yakk, Minnie-_ya… _Dong… Donghae-ku bisa mati kalau kau memeluknya seperti itu!" Eunhyuk menegur Sungmin yang memeluk Donghae dengan terlalu semangat. Donghae sudah terbatuk-batuk dan seperti kehabisan nafas saat itu. Dan, Sungmin segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Eehehe… _Mianhae_,"

.

.

Sungmin melahap es krimnya sambil tetap mendengar sebuah suara dari _headset_-nya. Sesekali ia ikut bernyanyi seraya mendengarkan lagu yang diputar siaran radio itu. Yaa… Apalagi kalau bukan KISS Radio.

"Nananana…. Nananana…. Nana—" Sungmin berhenti bersenandung saat ia tidak dapat menyendok sesendok es krim lagi. Astaga! Es krimnya sudah habis.

"Yaakk… Donghae-_ah_... Aku mau lagi… Kali ini rasa Choco Blueberry… Cepat pesankan untukku," perintah Sungmin pada Donghae.

"_Mwo_? Tapi, ini sudah yang kelima kalinya kau memesan es krim… Kau sengaja mau menguras dompetku, _eoh_?" ujar Donghae dengan raut kaget dicampur kesal karena Sungmin sudah memesang lima mangkuk es krim. Sedangkan Eunhyuk, satu mangkuk saja belum habis.

"Tapi aku mau lagi, Hae! Katanya kau mau mentraktir kami es krim SEPUASNYA! Iya, kan?" rajuk Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Iya… Ta… Tapi… Tapi…. Yaiisshh! Sudahlah, akan kupesankan untukmu!" kata Donghae akhirnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Donghae pun memanggil pelayan kembali.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan menyusuri trotoar jalan kota yang ramai oleh orang-orang yang lalu lalang. Ia melangkah ceria dan terus tersenyum. Kadang ia menyapa seseorang yang lewat dengan sopan. Makan es krim kurang lebih tujuh mangkok dengan rasa yang beragam cukup membuat _mood_-nya menjadi sangat baik. Apalagi, tadi ia sempat mendengar siaran KISS Radio, yaaa…. Walau DJ Kyuhyun tidak mengisi siaran pada saat itu. DJ Ryeowook bilang kalau Kyuhyun pada saat itu sedang sakit. Makanya, DJ Kyuhyun pada saat itu diganti dengan DJ Heechul untuk sementara. Kecewa sih, tapi ia masih bisa menunggu hari Minggu datang. Dimana ia akan mendengar suara DJ Kyuhyun sambil terus memandang wajahnya yang menurutnya mungkin sangat tampan. Ia terus membayangkan bagaimana rupa sang DJ tercinta.

Sungmin sudah hampir sampai di rumahnya. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat sebuah toko bunga dan ia mempunyai niat untuk membeli sebuket bunga. Untuk siapa? Dalam pikiran Sungmin, memberikan bunga untuk orang yang sakit itu adalah hal yang sangat baik. Bagaimana caranya? Sungmin akan kembali ke gedung siaran KISS Radio yang sempat ia lewati tadi, menyuruh seorang pegawai menitipkan bunga itu kepada Kyuhyun. Yaa… Walau tidak dipersilahkan masuk, setidaknya ia akan bertemu dengan DJ lain yang sedang menganggur di luar gedung atau para pegawai lain dari KISS Radio.

Sungmin tengah memilih-milih bunga yang cocok untuk DJ kesayangannya itu. Bunga apa ya? Begitu mungkin pikir Sungmin. Akhirnya, ia meminta kepada sang _florist _untuk menggabungkan beberapa bunga untuk dibuat buket yang indah dan cocok untuk orang yang sedang sakit. Buketpun selesai, dan Sungmin segera berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah untuk ke rumahnya guna mencapai gedung KISS Radio.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Sungmin sampai di gedung siaran itu. Nafas Sungmin terengah-engah saat ia sudah berhenti tepat di depan sebuah gedung yang tak lain adalah gedung siaran KISS Radio. Sungmin melihat-lihat ke sekitar gedung, guna memncari sesosok manusia yang mengaku sebagai pegawai atau DJ di gedung itu. Akhirnya, Sungmin mendapati seorang pria yang sedang menelepon di dekat air mancur gedung.

"Yess!" gumam Sungmin sambil berlari ke arah _namja _itu.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_…" sapa Sungmin terlebih dahulu kepada _namja _itu.

"Mana bisa begi—aa… _Annyeonghaseyo,_" _namja i_tu akhirnya menyadari keberadaan Sungmin yang sudah ada dihadapannya. "Nanti aku telpon lagi," kata _namja i_tu pada orang di seberang sana sebelum ia menutup sambungan teleponnya dan menatapn Sungmin.

"Apa ada yang perlu aku bantu?" tanya _namja _itu pada Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk cepat. Namun, sebelumnya ia harus memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu.

"Lee Sungmin _imnida_… Aku pendengar setia KISS Radio sejak lama… _Bangapseumnida_," ujar Sungmin. _Namja _itu hanya mengangguk mengerti dan memberikan seulas senyuman, mengetahui a sedang berhadapan dengan seorang pendengar setia KISS Radio.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, Sungmin-_sshi_… _Naneun _Park Jungsoo _imnida… _Kau bisa mengenalku sebagai DJ Leeteuk… _Nado bangapseumnida_," ujar sang _namja _yang diketahui bernama Leeteuk itu dengan menyunggingkan senyum berlesung pipitnya.

"Wah… Ternyata kau yang bernama DJ Leeteuk… Aku juga sering mendengar suaramu… Senang bertemu denganmu langsung, Leeteuk-_sshi_… Ohiya,…" Sungmin kemudian teringat dengan tujuan utamanya untuk datang kesini.

"Leeteuk-_sshi_... Bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap buket bunga yang ia pegang dan kembali melihat ke arah Leeteuk.

"Tentu saja selama aku bisa… Bantuan apa, Sungmin-s_shi_?" tanya Leeteuk sambil mencuri-curi pandang ke arah buket bunga yang dipegang Sungmin.

"Apakah kau berteman dekat dengan DJ Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin. Leeteuk kemudian mengangguk mantap.

"_Ne_… Tentu saja… _Wae_?" tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"Euum… Benarkah hari ini ia sedang sakit?" tanya Sungmin balik.

"Ehm, sepertinya begitu… Tadi aku dapat kabar dari pegawai dan DJ lain… Ibunya juga sempat meneleponku… Ada apa, Sungmin-_sshi_?"

"Kalau begitu… Bisakah kau memberikan buket bunga ini untuk DJ Kyuhyun? Kau tahu rumahnya, 'kan?" kata Sungmin sambil menyodorkan buket bunga yang sedari tadi sudah ia pegang. Leeteuk menerima buket itu.

"Tentu saja aku tahu… Waahh, kau penggemar Kyuhyun, _eoh_?" tanya Leeteuk sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"_N…Nde…_ Ah, juga sampaikan salamku untuknya… Dari Lee Sungmin… Bisa, 'kan?"

"Baiklah… Setelah ini aku akan ke rumah Kyuhyun… Jarang-jarang Kyuhyun mempunyai _fanboy _sepertimu, hahaha…" canda Leeteuk. Sungmin pun hanya tersenyum malu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu… Aku pulang dulu, Leeteuk-_sshi_… Terimakasih banyak… Kau sangat membantuku… Senang mengenalmu, Leeteuk-_sshi_… _Annyeong~~_" Sungmin pun akhirnya pamit dan berjalan pulang dengan wajah berseri. Sementara Leeteuk hanya memandang buket itu dan segera menuju rumah Kyuhyun.

.

.

TOK… TOK…

Mendengar suara ketukan pintu, seorang _namja _agak paruh baya segera membuka pintunya. Ia mendapati seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Tuan Park…" sapa _namja _itu sambil membungkuk hormat. _Namja _yang datang tadi hanya tertawa.

"_Annyeong_, Tuan Han… Euum… Bagaimana kondisi Kyuhyun sekarang?" tanya _namja _yang ternyata Leeteuk sambil mencuri pandang ke dalam kamar yang terlihat luas itu. Matanya mendapati seorang _namja _yang sedang tidur dengan tenang di tempat tidur berukuran _king size _di dalam.

"Sudah membaik… Mungkin besok akan sembuh… Kata Dokter, dia hanya demam karena kelelahan… Mungkin karena ia terlalu keras berlatih saat gladiresik untuk acara jumpa pendengar," jelas sang pelayan pribadi seseorang tengah tidur disana.

"Oh, baguslah… Setidaknya, ia masih bisa ikut dalam acara besok… Kalu begitu, bolehkah aku masuk untuk menengoknya, Tuan Han?" tanya Leeteuk pada pelayan itu.

"Oh, tentu saja… Silahkan masuk, Tuan Park," kata Tuan Han mempersilahkan Leeteuk untuk masuk ke ruangan yang lumayan luas itu.

"Terimakasih,"

Leeteuk pun berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan mendapati seorang _namja _berwajah tamapn sedang tertidur dengan damai. Sebelumnya, ia menyuruh Tuan Han untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Yak.._. _Kyuhyun-a_h_! _Ireona…_" kata Leeteuk sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tangan _namja _itu dengan pelan. Walau hanya dengan cara seperti itu, _namja _yang tadinya tertidur kini dengan mudahnya membuka mata dan melihat siapa yang mengganggu acara tidurnya.

"Leeteuk _hyung_?" gumam Kyuhyun dengan suara sedikit parau. Ia berusaha bangun dan menyenderkan kepalanya di kepala ranjangnya.

"Kau kesini untuk menjengukku?" tanya _namja _itu. Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Tentu saja… Juga, ini…" Leeteuk memberikan buket bunga titipan Sungmin tadi. _Namja _itu—Cho Kyuhyun—awalnya menatap buket itu dan akhirnya menerimanya.

"Darimu? Kenapa bawa bunga? Kenapa tidak buah?" tanya Kyuhyun yang dianggap Leeteuk sangat cerewet. Leeteuk hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Itu bukan dariku!" tegas Leeteuk sambil menunjuk buket itu.

"Bukan darimu? Lalu, dari siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melihat-lihat buket itu.

"Dari penggemarmu… Dia pendengar setia KISS Radio," jawab Leeteuk santai sambil berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk menyender.

"Penggemarku? Pe… Pendengar setia KISS Radio?" Kyuhyun mulai melihat buket itu dengan seksama. _'Pendengar setia KISS Radio bukannya…. Dia… Dia… Lee Sungmin itu?' _ujar Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Apakah ini dari _namja _bernama Lee Sungmin, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun. Leeteuk mengangguk.

"BINGO!" jawab Leeteuk. Kyuhyun memang terkejut, tapi ia berusaha menutupi keterkejutannya.

"Eh… Bicara soal Lee Sungmin, apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Leeteuk antusias. Kyuhyun kemudian mengendikkan bahunya.

"Tidak… Hanya saja, ia selalu menelepon ke radio saat aku mulai mengisi siaran… Me-request lagu dan selalu memperkenalkan diri dengan cara _'Lee Sungmin imnida, pendengar setia KISS Radio…' _begitu… Tapi, aku tidak tahu kalau ia adalah…. Penggemarku," jelas Kyuhyun sambil tetap memandangi sebuket bunga cantik yang tengah ia pegang.

"Ohh… Jadi, seperti itu…"

"Ohiya, _hyung_… Tadi, apakah _namja _bernama Lee Sungmin itu menemuimu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sekarang sangat antusias. Leeteuk memang hobi mengangguk sebelum mengatakan jawaban yang dianggapnya benar.

"_Ne_… Dia tadi menemuiku di gedung siaran… Ohiya, dia juga menitipkan salam untukmu… Dari Lee Sungmin, untuk Cho Kyuhyun," jawab Leeteuk seadanya.

"Be… Benarkah? Lalu, bagaimana rupa _namja _itu? Bisa kau ceritakan sedikit padaku, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"_Nde_… Dia _namja _tapi ia sangat imut dan terlebih cantik… Aku saja ragu kalau mengatakan dia itu adalah _namja… _Kulitnya juga putih dan sepertinya sangat mulus, sebab aku tak menemukan sehelai bulu pun di kulit itu…Pertama kali melihatnya, aku kira ia seorang _yeoja_… Tapi, aku sadar saat melihat seragam sekolah yang ia pakai adalah seragam seorang _namja_… Dia sangat ramah, murah senyum, dan juga sopan," cerita Leeteuk panjang lebar. Padahal, Kyuhyun meminta Leeteuk untuk bercerita sedikit saja. Tapi, mendengar cerita Leeteuk yang kelewat panjang, ia sekarang bisa membayangkan sosok penggemarnya itu. Sosok yang selalu membuat Kyuhyun penasaran akan dirinya.

"Lee… Sung… Min," gumam Kyuhyun sangat pelan, tapi samar-samar tedengar oleh telinga Leeteuk. Tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun, Leeteuk hanya melirik Kyuhyun dan kemudian tertawa kecil.

.

.

Malam ini Sungmin sangat ingin cepat tidur. Faktanya, besok adalah hari Minggu. Hari yang sangat ia tunggu. Dimana ia akan bertemu pujaan hatinya. Oops… PUJAAN HATI? Apakah author salah tulis kali ini? Bukankah Sungmin selalu menyebut Kyuhyun dengan sebutan 'DJ kesayangannya' atau 'DJ Tercinta'. Baru kali ini ia menyebut Kyuhyun sebagai pujaan hatinya. Woww..

"Astaga! Aku melupakan sesuatu!" desis Sungmin sambil menepuk keningnya sebelum ia naik ke tempat tidur dengan sprei berwarna pink cerahnya itu. Ia segera berbalik menuju pintu dan meraih mantelnya. Dengan langkah pelan ia keluar dari kamar bahkan keluar dari rumah. Ia menuju Toko Aksesoris milik ibunya yang hanya berseberangan dengan rumahnya. Ia sudah mengambil kunci toko dari atas lemari rias di ruang keluarga rumahnya. Ia segera membuka ointu toko dan menyalakan lampunya sampai warna pink cerah—pengaruh cat tembok dan segala yang berwarna pink—mulai mendominasi ruangan itu. Ia segera melihat-lihat rak per rak, mencari sesuatu yang ia cari.

"Aku harus membawakan DJ Kyuhyun sebuah hadiah… Tapi, aku tidak tahu apa selera DJ Kyuhyun?" gumam Sungmin sambil terus mencari-cari sesuatu yang akan dibungkus menjadi sebuah kado untuk pujaan hatinya. Yaah… Pujaan hati.

"Cincin? Tidak mungkin… Kacamata? Tidak… Topi? Terlalu mahal…" Ya… Walau ibu Sungmin adalah pemilik toko ini, tapi Sungmin tidak ada hak untuk seenaknya mengambil barang dagangan ibunya. Ia juga harus mengeluarkan uang untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan di toko itu. Mengingat Sungmin menyukai pink, tak sedikit barang yang ia beli sendiri di tokonya dengan uangnya sendiri.

"Apa ya? Kalung? Sangat tidak cocok! Gelang? Ge…lang? Gelang! Iya, gelang! Aku bisa memberikannya gelang pasangan yang lucu… Akan kupakai untukku satu, dan untuknya satu… Terlihat seperi seorang pasangan sejati~~ Aissh, Sungmin, apa yang kau bicarakan!?" ia bermonolog sendiri. Ia segera mengobrak-abrik sebuah kotak yang berisi berbagai macam gelang. Ia harus mendapatkan _Couple Bracelet_.

"Ah! Dapat! Gelang pasangan dengan warna biru dan pink… Ahh, aku akan memakai yang warna pink~ hihi…" Sungmin membawa gelang hasil cariannya ke arah meja kasir dan segera melakukan pembayaran sendiri. Ini sudah sering Sungmin lakukan. Ia segera meraih sebuah kotak berbentuk hati yang sangat lucu. Jangan lupa dengan warna pinknya. Sudah persis seperti sebuah hadiah yang diperuntukkan untuk kekasihnya. Ia pun mengambil satu buah kantong plastik khas tokonya dan memasukkan kotak itu ke dalam kantong itu.

"Selesai! DJ ku tersayang~ Ini… Hadiah untukmu! Hahaha… Sampai jumpa besok, _nae _Cho Kyuhyun…"

.

.

.

**TBC….**

**Akhirnya chap 2 publish dan selesai **

**Yang mau lanjut chap 3, saya butuh semangat dari para readers dulu nih ^_^**

**Semangat saya adalah review dari kalian ~~**

**So, mind to REVIEW ?**

**Gamsahamnida, yeorobun ^^ *bow**


	3. Chapter 3 : Finally, I see you!

**~VOICE OF LOVE~**

**-YUKKA CHOLEE-**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast :**

**-Cho Kyuhyun**

**-Lee Sungmin**

**Main Pairing : KyuMin**

**Sub Cast :**

**-Lee Hyukjae**

**-Lee Donghae**

**-Kim Ryeowook**

**-Park Jungsoo**

**-etc…**

**WARN! YAOI, Typo(s), Gaya bahasa yang acak-acakan, alur yang gaje dan sebagainya(?)**

**Summary : **_**Sebentar lagi Sungmin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun! Sungmin sangat ingin melihat wujud asli Kyuhyun, setelah sekian lama mendengar suara DJ itu. Apa reaksi Sungmin saat bertemu Kyuhyun nanti? Bagaimana pula dengan Kyuhyun yang juga penasaran dengan sosok Sungmin 'si Pendengar Setia KISS Radio'?**_

**Disclaimer : **_**FF ini murni dari pikiran saya, kecuali para cast yang milik diri mereka masing-masing, SMent, Ortu, juga Tuhan YME ^^**_

**Hope you enjoy it ^^**

**~VOICE OF LOVE~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ah! Dapat! Gelang pasangan dengan warna biru dan pink… Ahh, aku akan memakai yang warna pink~ hihi…" Sungmin membawa gelang hasil cariannya ke arah meja kasir dan segera melakukan pembayaran sendiri. Ini sudah sering Sungmin lakukan. Ia segera meraih sebuah kotak berbentuk hati yang sangat lucu. Jangan lupa dengan warna pinknya. Sudah persis seperti sebuah hadiah yang diperuntukkan untuk kekasihnya. Ia pun mengambil satu buah kantong plastik khas tokonya dan memasukkan kotak itu ke dalam kantong itu._

_ "Selesai! DJ ku tersayang~ Ini… Hadiah untukmu! Hahaha… Sampai jumpa besok, nae Cho Kyuhyun…"_

.

.

.

-Chapter 3-

**AUTHOR POV**

"Mmmhh…." Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya dan merenggangkan tubuhnya yang baru saja keluar dari dunia mimpi semalam. Ia menguap dan sesekali mengucek matanya. _Namja _itu membuka selimut yang membungkusnya semalaman dan bangkit dari tempat tidur. Memakai sandal rumahnya dan segera menuju kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun tidak langsung melakukan ritual merendam tubuhnya. Ia menuju wastafel dan menatap wajahnya dulu. Menumpukan kedua tangannya di meja wastafel dan menatap lekat sosok tampan yang terpantul dari kaca. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dirinya sendiri.

"Apakah hari ini _namja _itu datang?" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bergumam.

"Ah, tentu saja! Dia pendengar setia KISS Radio dan…"

"…penggemar-ku, 'kan?" gumamnya lagi. Ia terdiam. Entah kenapa, rasanya ia ingin sekali cepat-cepat datang ke gedung siaran dan mencari seseorang yang sangat ia ingin tahu. Yaa… Lee Sungmin. Kemudian ia tertawa kecil. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk segera mandi dan menuju tempat acara.

Sementara itu, di sisi lain, seorang _namja _berparas cantik itu tengah mencari pakaian apa yang cocok untuk ia pakai hari ini. Yap, hari yang sangat _special_.

"Huh? Aku harus pakai apa? Ehm…" katanya sambil terus memilih-milih pakaian dan mencoba di depan cermin satu per satu. Setelah beberapa menit ia _fitting _pakaiannya, ia segera menuju meja rias di kamarnya. Bercermin sebentar dan tersenyum.

"Aku harus berpenampilan sebaik mungkin! Ini hari yang istimewa, Tuan Lee… Hihi," ujarnya pada pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Ia segera meraih bedak dan memoleskan sedikit ke seluruh wajahnya. Ia sisir rambutnya dengan rapi. Lalu, ia mengambil karet rambut berwarna pink dan mengambil sedikit bagian kiri atas rambutnya. Setelah itu, ia menguncir bagian rambut tadi dan terlihatlah sesosok Lee Sungmin yang sangat feminim! Ia tersenyum di depan cermin. Tak lupa ia memakai kacamata berframe hitam untuk menghias matanya.

"Bagaimana? Kau keren hari ini, Lee Sungmin," katanya lagi sambil memuji dirinya sendiri. Keren? Tidak, tidak… Penampilannya sekarang lebih mengarah kepada kata 'manis' dan 'cute'.

Baiklah, mari kita perhatikan diri Sungmin hari ini. Ia memakai _hoodie _berwarna pink yang topinya disertai dua pasang telinga kucing yang imut. Ia juga memakai _bottle jeans _yang tidak terlalu ketat serta memakai sepatu _kets_ berwarna putih. Ia juga memakai gelang berwarna pink yang memang ada pasangannya, tetapi pasangannya akan ia berikan pada Kyuhyun. Kacamatanya dan kunciran kecil rambutnya jangan dilupakan. Sekarang ia benar-benar seperti perempuan berdada rata(?) *author apa ini! -_-*.

"Heemm… Baru jam 10.00? acaranya jam 12.00… Masih lama…" ujarnya sambil melirik jam dinding di kamarnya. Ia duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya dan meraih ponselnya.

"Ah, Eunhyuk!" ia teringat kalau Eunhyuk akan menemani harinya untuk ikut acara jumpa pendengar hari ini. Ia segera mengirim pesan singkat untuk sahabatnya itu.

_To : MonkeHyuk~_

_Hyuk-ah! Kau tidak melupakan janjimu untuk hari ini, 'kan?_

SEND! Hanya tinggal menunggu… Dan, ahh, baru 2 menit pesan terkirim, balasannnya sudah sampai.

_From : MonkeHyuk~_

_Tentu saja tidak… Aku akan berangkat jam setengah dua belas… Kita bertemu di gedung, ya…_

"Yeah…. Ehm, sekarang aku harus apa?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Sungmin pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Meraih plastik pink yang tadi ada di meja riasnya dan segera keluar dari kamarnya—juga rumahnya.

Sungmin sedang berjalan-jalan sekarang. Sebenarnya, sekarang ia tidak mempunyai tujuan. Ia hanya berjalan-jalan dan melihat-lihat sekelilingnya. Hitung-hitung mencari waktu agar waktu secepatnya menunjukkan pukul 12. terus melirik jam tangannya sambil mengeluh.

"Masih satu jam lagi… Beli es krim dulu saja, ah," ujarnya sambil melangkah ke kios es krim terdekat di daerah situ.

"_Ahjumma_, aku pesan satu c_one double ice cream_… Aku mau rasa coklat dan strawberry…" pesan Sungmin pada sang penjual kios. Yang menjual segera mengangguk dan mengambil pesanan Sungmin. Menyekop sesekop es krim coklat dan sesekop es krim strawberry di atasnya. Yummy, pasti sangat lezat. Penjual kios itu segera memberikan pesanan Sungmin.

"2000 won," ujar sang penjual. Sungmin segera mengangguk dan segera merogoh sakunya. Wajahnya seketika berubah saat tak menemui sebuah benda petak yang biasa tempat ia menyimpan beberapa won uang.

"Astaga, dompetku… Dompetku… _Eodie isseo_?" desisnya gelisah. Ia segera merogoh saku yang lainnya dengan panik.

"_Agasshi_…" panggil sang penjual kios tanpa menyadari kalau yang sedang kehilangan dompet sekarang adalah seorang _namja _sebenarnya. Sang penjual sudah tidak tahan.

"Maaf, _Agasshi_… Tapi, apakah anda akan membayar es krimnya?" tanya sang penjual yang sudah tidak sabar. Sungmin tak peduli sekarang sedang dipanggil apa, yang jelas ia ingat…. Dompetnya tertinggal di meja rias kamarnya.

"_Eottohke_?" gumamnya sambil menoleh ke arah penjual kios yang mungkin akan memarahinya.

"_Joesoengham…_"

"Aku akan bayar es krimku yang kumakan tadi dan… Es krim orang ini… Sepertinya ia baru saja kehilangan dompetnya," kata seseorang pada si penjual kios dan memotong perkataan maaf Sungmin. Sungmin segera menoleh.

"_Nde_?" Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menatap seseorang yang lebih kurus dibandingnya yang sekarang berada di sampingnya sekarang.

"Ahh, benarkah? Untung saja ada kau, kalau tidak, anak ini sudah kulaporkan pada polisi… Heuh, menyusahkan saja… Baiklah, es krimmu tadi seharga 2000 won dan anak ini juga 2000 won… Semuanya 4000 won," kata sang _ahjumma_ penjual es krim itu. Orang tadi segera mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang.

"_Igoseumnida_…" kata orang itu. A_hjumma it_u pun segera menerima uang pemberian orang itu. Orang tadi sekarang menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang masih heran. Baik sekali orang ini, begitu mungkin pikirnya.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, _nan _Kim Ryeowook_ imnida_…. _Bangapseumnida_…" kata orang itu memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan dan terus tersenyum. Sungmin sedikit tersentak.

"Kim… Kim Ryeowook-_sshi_…" kata Sungmin sambil menunjuk orang yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang.

"_Ne_? Apakah kau mengenaliku? Ahh, siapa namamu?" tanya orang itu—DJ Ryeowook—masih dengan senyumnya.

"A…Aa… _Ye_, Lee Sungmin _imnida_, _bangapseumnida_… Kau… DJ Ryeowook?" kata Sungmin dengan sopan. Sekarang Ryeowook yang terkejut. Apa mungkin orang ini yang terus menelpon ke siaran radio saat dibuka layanan telepon dan meperkenalkan dirinya sebagai 'PENDENGAR SETIA KISS RADIO' ? begitu pikir Ryeowook.

"Ahahaha… _Ye… _Oh, kau sang pendengar setia KISS Radio, 'kan? Benar, 'kan?" tanya Ryeowook tanpa ragu. Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Sepertinya ia masih merasa bersalah telah merepotkan seorang partner kerja DJ kesayangannya itu.

"_Mi… Mianhae, _Ryeowook-_sshi_, aku merepotkanmu…" tutur Sungmin pelan sambil menunduk. Ryeowook pun hanya tertawa kecil.

"_Gwaenchanha_… Ah, kukira yang namanya Lee Sungmin itu adalah seorang _namja_… Kau _yeoja _rupanya," kata Ryeowook sambil tertawa. Sungmin segera menangkat wajahnya.

"_Mwo_!? _A… Anni… Mianhae, _tapi, aku ini adalah seorang _namja_, bukan _yeoja_… Perkiraan awalmu itu sangatlah tepat," sanggah Sungmin sambil tersenyum malu. Ryeowook sekarang mungkin tengah menganga lebar saat melihat penampilan Sungmin. Tapi, hey! Ia masih punya urat malu. Tidak akan ia membiarkan mulutnya terbuka dengan disertai air liur yang mengalir begitu saja. Euhh, memalukan.

"_Jinjja_? Ah, maafkan aku… Kau sama persis seperti seorang wanita… Maafkan aku, Sungmin-s_shi_," kata Ryeowook sambil beberapa kali membungkuk. Sungmin hanya tersenyum malu dan menghentikan aksi bungkuk-membungkuk(?)nya Ryeowook secepatnya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa…" kata Sungmin. Ryeowook pun melirik ke es krim Sungmin yang sedari tadi Sungmin pegang dan hampir meleleh.

"Sungmin-s_shi_, es krimmu akan segera meleleh… Kau harus memakannya sekarang juga," kata Ryeowook sambil menunjuk es krim Sungmin. Sungmin mengerti dan segera melahap es krim itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sungmin selesai memakan es krimnya.

"Kau… Suka coklat dan strawberry, ya?" tanya Ryeowook. Sungmin mengangguk.

"Iya, kadang aku juga suka blueberry, tapi strawberry masih lebih enak… Ahh, Eunhyuk pasti sudah menunggu… Aku harus cepat! Ryeowook-_sshi_, _gamsahamnida_… Aku pergi duluan… _Annyeong_!"ujar Sungmin dan segera mengambil langkah cepat untuk pergi. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk dan berbalik. Matanya mendapatkan sebuah kantong plastik berwarna pink dengan gambar kelinci yang lucu yang berada di atas meja kios. Ia segera meraih kantong plastik itu.

"Apakah ini milik Lee Sungmin?" tanya Ryeowook pada dirinya sendiri. Karena penasaran, ia segera melihat isi dari kantong plastik itu dan meraih sebuah kotak berbentuk hati yang sangat lucu.

"Kotaknya diikat dengan pita… Tidak mungkin aku membukanya, hemm… Ng?" Ryeowook ternyata menemukan sebuah kertas yang berada di dalam plastik itu. Ryeowook pun segera membuka dan membaca isi dari kertas itu.

"**To : My Lovely, DJ Cho Kyuhyun ^^**

**From : You're fans, Lee Sungmin **

**Aku suka mendengar suaramu setiap kau mengisi siaran, aku juga senang saat kau mengangkat teleponku dan berbicara denganku walau mungkin kau bosan dengan suaraku. Iya, 'kan?**

**Cho Kyuhyun, bolehkan aku memanggilmu tanpa kata 'DJ' di depan namamu. Aku ingin merasa akrab denganmu. Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu dan ini sebuah kesempatan emas bagiku. Entah aku akan melakukan apa setelah berada di depanmu nanti… Mungkin memelukmu, mendengar suaramu berbicara padaku, memintamu untuk bernyanyi untukku. Aku tidak tahu. Bertemu denganmu saja sudah cukup untukku. Juga, jangan lupa untuk memakai gelang yang ada di dalam kotak ini. Tolong, jangan kecewakan aku.**

**Aku tahu ini tidak normal, **_**but, Nan johahaeyo**_**…**

**Aku sangat menyukaimu! Aku menyukaimu…**

_**Saranghae, DJ Cho Kyuhyun…. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun…**_

**You're admirer,**

**Lee Sungmin ^^"**

Ryeowook tak kuasa menahan kaget.

"Su… Sungmin menyukai Kyuhyun? Tapi dia _namja_… Apakah boleh seperti itu? Ahh, ini bukan masalahku… Sepertinya aku harus memberikan ini pada Kyuhyun," Ryeowook segera melipat kertas yang tadi ia baca dan segera memasukkannya kembali ke dalam kantong plastik itu dan segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Sementara itu, Sungmin, dan Eunhyuk sedang berpikir di depan gedung siaran KISS Radio. Sedangkan Donghae sedang pergi sebentar ke suatu tempat.

"_Eottohke_!? Itu hadiahku untuk DJ Kyuhyun… Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mungkin menghilangkannya," ujar Sungmin dengan mata berair dan terus menahan tangis. Ia rasa ia mau menangis saja. Tapi, tidak bisa.

"Tenanglah, Donghae akan segera datang… Itu dia," kata Eunhyuk berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu dan segera menyuruh Donghae yang baru saja datang untuk segera menghampiri mereka.

"Ba… Bagaimana? Kau menemukan kantong plastik itu?" tanya Eunhyuk. Sungmin hanya menaruh harapan dengan jawaban yang akan di keluarkan mulut Donghae.

"_Anni_… Aku sudah mencari ke kios es krim yang Sungmin bilang dan aku tidak menemukannya… Aku bertanya kepada seorang _ahjumma d_an dia juga bilang tidak tahu… _Mianhae," _kata Donghae karena gagal membantu Sungmin. Sungmin rasanya ingin menangis saja, tapi ia laki-laki. Ia harus kuat. Sementara itu mereka berbincang atas masalah tersebut, mobil Ryeowook terparkir dan sang pemilik mobil keluar dari mobilnya.

Ryeowook tahu ada Sungmin disitu dan dengan wajah biasa ia mengambil tasnya lalu segera menuju pintu masuk gedung.

"Ah, itu Ryeowook-_sshi… _Dia bersamaku tadi di kios! Ryeowook-_sshi_! Ryeowook-_sshi_!" panggil Sungmin dengan setengah berlari ke arah Ryeowook. Yang dipanggil segera menoleh dengan wajah biasa dan melemparkan senyuman manis kepada Sungmin.

"Ah, Sungmin-_sshi_… Kau datang lebih awal… Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Ryeowook. Sungmin gelagapan tapi ia bisa mencairkan suasana dengan bertanya dengan sopan.

"A… Apa kau tahu kantong plastik berwarna pink dan ada gambar kelinci yang aku bawa di kios es krim tadi? Apa kau melihatnya?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati. Ryeowook terlihat sedang pura-pura berpikir sekarang. "Kantong plastic pink? _Anni… _Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang kau bawa tadi, Sungmin-_sshi…_ Memangnya kenapa?"

"_A… Anni…_ Aku… Hanya saja aku merasa telah meninggalkannya di kios tadi," kata Sungmin dengan memasang raut sedih.

"Ah, tertinggal, _ne_? Bagaimana kalau aku akan ke sana dan membantumu mencari kantong itu?" tanya Ryeowook dengan sandiwaranya. Ia tahu pasti Sungmin akan menolaknya.

"Ah, tidak usah… Itu akan merepotkanmu lagi… Tadi juga temanku sudah memeriksanya ke sana dan ternyata hasilnya nihil… Kantong itu memang sudah hilang," ujar Sungmin kecewa. Ryeowook sebenarnya merasa bersalah saat melihat ekspresi Sungmin, tapi, akan lebih baik kalau Kyuhyun tahu lebih awal tentang ini. Itulah pikirnya. Itu juga akan menghilangkan rasa gugup Sungmin saat Sungmin nanti akan memberikannya sendiri. Lebih baik ia yang memberikannya kepada Kyuhyun. Itu cukup membantu perasaan Sungmin.

"Ah, _geurae_? Aaa… _Mianhae_, Sungmin-s_shi… _Aku tidak bisa membantumu," kata Ryeowook dengan memasang raut menyesal. Sungmin mengangguk sambil menyimpulkan senyum pasinya.

"_Ne, gwaenchanhayo_… Hahh…" kata Sungmin.

"Hey, acaranya sebentar lagi dimulai… Cepat ke aula dan ambil tempt duduk, _kajja_!" Ryeowook pun melangkah duluan, sementara Sungmin menunggu Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

.

.

"Kapan acaranya mulai?" tanya Donghae sambil melihat-lihat seisi ruangan.

"_Molla… _Katanya jam 12.00, kita tunggu saja," jawab Eunhyuk sambil terus berusaha menghibur Sungmin yang sedang sedih. Itu hadiahnya. Hadiah pertamanya untuk orang yang dicintainya. Itu adalah ungkapan perasaan hatinya. Astaga! Ia malah menghilangkannya. Oops… Bukan hilang sih, tetapi ada di Ryeowook. Tapi, tetap saja Sungmin pasti berasumsi kalau benda itu telah hilang dari tangannya.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Ryeowook tengah berbincang dengan Kyuhyun di belakang aula.

"Ah, Kyu~ _igo… _Seorang pendengar menitipkanku hadiah ini untukmu… Sepertinya dia penggemarmu," kata Ryeowook dan segera memberi Kyuhyun sebuah kantong plastik pink yang tak lain memang punya Sungmin. Kyuhyun meraih benda itu perlahan dan melihatnya.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ryeowook hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"_Molla_… _Keundae_, kau mungkin bisa membukanya dan memastikan siapa pengirimnya," ujar Ryeowook dan segera berdiri lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih menatap kantong plastik itu. Ia lihat secara jelas dan ternyata ia sadar, kantong itu sangatlah familiar dimatanya.

"Kantung ini?" Kyuhyun mulai bernostalgia dengan kejadian-kejadian lalu. Ia berusaha mencari tahu, apa yang sama dengan kantong itu.

"Tunggu…." Kyuhyun mulai menyadarinya.

"Bukankah, ini dari Toko aksesoris _PLAYDOLL_? Iya, waktu itu aku membeli syal disitu… Benar… Apa penggemarku juga membelinya disitu?" ujar Kyuhyun bermonolog sendiri. Ia segera mengambil sebuah kotak berbentuk hati di dalamnya dan belum berniat untuk membukanya. Ia ternyata mendapatkan sebuah kertas yang juga dimasukkan ke dalam plastic itu. Awalnya Kyuhyun mengernyit, dan ia berniat membuka isi kertas itu.

"Kyuhyun-_sshi_, acara akan segera dimulai… Ayo, keluar~" ajak seorang panitia acara saat mendapati Kyuhyun masih asik duduk santai di belakang aula.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar… Bilang saja pada mereka aku sedang ke toilet…" perintah Kyuhyun. Tidak mau ambil pusing, sang panitia tadi pun hanya mengiyakan permintaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali membuka kertas itu dan memulai membacanya.

"**To : My Lovely, DJ Cho Kyuhyun ^^**

**From : You're fans, Lee Sungmin **

**Aku suka mendengar suaramu setiap kau mengisi siaran, aku juga senang saat kau mengangkat teleponku dan berbicara denganku walau mungkin kau bosan dengan suaraku. Iya, 'kan?**

**Cho Kyuhyun, bolehkan aku memanggilmu tanpa kata 'DJ' di depan namamu. Aku ingin merasa akrab denganmu. Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu dan ini sebuah kesempatan emas bagiku. Entah aku akan melakukan apa setelah berada di depanmu nanti… Mungkin memelukmu, mendengar suaramu berbicara padaku, memintamu untuk bernyanyi untukku. Aku tidak tahu. Bertemu denganmu saja sudah cukup untukku. Juga, jangan lupa untuk memakai gelang yang ada di dalam kotak ini. Tolong, jangan kecewakan aku.**

**Aku tahu ini tidak normal, **_**but, Neomu johahaeyo**_**…**

**Aku sangat menyukaimu! Aku menyukaimu…**

_**Saranghae, DJ Cho Kyuhyun…. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun…**_

**You're admirer,**

**Lee Sungmin ^^"**

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya. Ya, malah matanya hampir loncat keluar dari kantungnya.

"Lee… Lee Sungmin?" desis Kyuhyun seakan tak percaya. "Kenapa ia melakukan ini?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun segera meraih kotak berbentuk hati yang ia dapat dari kantong plastik tadi dan membukanya.

"Ge… Gelang?" Kyuhyun melihat isi dari kotak tersebut. Diambilnya gelang berwarna biru itu.

_**"…Juga, jangan lupa untuk memakai gelang yang ada di dalam kotak ini. Tolong, jangan kecewakan aku…" **_itu yang ia ingat saat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan gelang itu. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun memasangkan gelang itu ke tangannya. Baiklah, urusan tentang pernyataan perasaan Sungmin akan diurusnya nanti. Acara sudah mulai, dan Kyuhyun sangat telat hanya karena megurus hadiah dari 'penggemar'nya itu. Ia segera meringkas kotak itu kembali, namun tanpa sengaja ia menemukan selembar foto di dalam kotak itu. Kyuhyun menghentikan aksi meringkasnya dan mencoba mengambil foto itu. Kyuhyun menatap lekat sesosok manusia yang tergambar di foto itu.

"Dia…" Kyuhyun mulai mencerna pikirannya kembali. Orang ini juga sangat familiar dengan penglihatannya juga ingatannya. Siapa? Tapi siapa? Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat.

_**"Annyeonghaseyo, Tuan…"**_

_** "Ehm, agasshi, aku mau tanya, apakah disini menjual syal?"**_

_** "Mianhae, keundae, nan yeoja anniya… Nan namjaya,"**_

__Baik, Kyuhyun mulai menemukan jawabannya. Ia ingat tentang percakapan dan kejadian itu. Ia berbicara dengan seorang pemilik toko aksesoris dan membeli syal disitu. Ia ingat betul bentuk wajah seorang penjualnya disitu.

"Dia…. Dia… Lee Sungmin?" gumam Kyuhyun seakan tak percaya. Ternyata ia sudah bertemu dengan sesosok yang selama ini membuatnya penasaran sebelumnya.

"Kyuhyun… Kau terlalu lama… Cepat keluar!" seorang panitia lagi-lagi menyuruh Kyuhyun keluar dan bertemu dengan para pendengar KISS Radio yang sudah menunggu, termasuk Sungmin disitu.

"Ba… Baiklah,"

.

.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, DJ Kim Ryeowook _imnida…"_

"_Annyeonghaseyo, _DJ Kim Heechul _imnida_…"

"_Annyeonghaseyo, _DJ Park Jungsoo _imnida_…"

"_Annyeonghaseyo_… DJ Kim Youngwoon _imnida_…"

_"Ahh, para DJ sudah memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing, selanjutnya, DJ terakhir kita akan memperkenalkan diri tapi, mungkin anda bisa tunggu sebentar…"_ kata sang MC acara tersebut. Sungmin yang duduk di bangku pengunjung hanya menunggu. Itu pasti Kyuhyun. Pasti Kyuhyun yang belum keluar. Begitu pikirnya. Mereka sempat menunggu beberapa menit dan akhirnya seseorang keluar dari belakang aula. Seketika itu mata Sungmin dengan cepat menangkap sosok yang baru keluar itu, dan bibirnya terlihat mengulas senyumannya.

_'Itu pasti Kyuhyun!' _pekiknya dalam hati. Seseorang itu dengan segera duduk di kursi para DJ dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_… DJ Cho Kyuhyun_ imnida_… _Bangapseumnida_… Eum, maafkan aku karena aku telat… _Joeseonghamnida_," ujar seseorang yang memang benar perkiraan Sungmin tadi. Sosok itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu ditunggunya. Mata Sungmin tidak mau melihat ke arah lain. Hanya seorang Kyuhyun lah yang ia lihat. Sangat tampan.

Tapi tunggu! Sungmin pernah melihat sosok tampan yang duduk di depan sana. Ia yakin kalau ia pernah melihat Kyuhyun. Tapi kapan? Dimana?

"_**Annyeonghaseyo, Tuan…"**_

_** "Ehm, agasshi, aku mau tanya, apakah disini menjual syal?"**_

_** "Mianhae, keundae, nan yeoja anniya… Nan namjaya,"**_

_** "…."**_

_** "Tuan…?"**_

_** "Maaf, tadi… Tadi aku bertanya, apakah disini menjual syal?"**_

"Astaga! Apakah dia pembeli syal yang kemarin itu? Bagaim—bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa itu DJ Kyuhyun? Bahkan aku tidak mengenal suaranya sama sekali? Hah!? _Jeongmal pabboya_!" desis Sungmin sambil melihat ke arah lain. Tak lama kemudian, ia melihat Kyuhyun lagi. Ia terus berpikir, kenapa ia tidak bisa menyadari kalau yang datang ke tokonya dan membeli syal kemarin adalah Kyuhyun. Apa mungkin suaranya berbeda karena efek microphone atau mungkin sinyal radio Sungmin membuat suara Kyuhyun berbeda dari aslinya. Entahlah.

"Sungmin-a_h_… Dia yang namanya Kyuhyun… Kurasa dia cukup tampan," komentar Eunhyuk sambil melihat ke arah Kyuhyun yang tengah berbincang. Sungmin mengangguk. Sangat tampan. Sesuai dengan suaranya. Sungmin tengah dibuai oleh kesempurnaan _namja _itu. Ya, Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

"_Hyung_, aku ingin ke toilet sebentar…" bisik Kyuhyun pada DJ Youngwoon atau sebut saja dia dengan Kangin.

"Hey, kau baru saja datang kenapa mau menghilang lagi? Bukankah, panitia tadi mengatakan kalau kau baru saja dari toilet," bisik Kangin balik. Kyuhyun kini tidak berbohong. Ia benar-benar ingin membuang hasrat(?) yang daritadi ia tahan.

"Haduuh, _hyung_… Kumohon," pinta Kyuhyun sambil bergerak-gerak tak jelas guna menahan hasrat itu. Kangin hanya mendengus.

"Baiklah… Sana," kata Kangin akhirnya. Kyuhyun pun segera pergi dari situ menuju tempat yang paling tepat. Toilet.

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun pergi dari tempatnya. Entah kemana. Sungmin merasa ingin membuntutinya.

"Hyuk-_ie_, Hae-_ah_… Aku ke toilet dulu sebentar… Aku akan segera kembali," kata Sungmin segera dan meninggalkan kursinya. Eunhyuk dan Donghae hanya mengangguk dan memperhatikan para DJ berbincang dan sesekali bercanda kembali.

Kyuhyun dengan berlari kecil cepat-cepat menuju pintu bertuliskan "Toilet" yang disertai gambar laki-laki sehingga orang tahu kalau itu adalah Toilet khusus untuk pria. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membuka pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam. Kita tidak perlu ikut, ayo keluar! *tarik readers yang ngintil Kyu ke dalem* #plak!

Sungmin tidak berniat untuk ke toilet. Ia hanya sekedar berjalan di beberapa koridor gedung dan melihat-lihat sekitarnya. Tujuan pertamanya adalah untuk menemukan Kyuhyun, tapi ia belum melihat orang itu daritadi.

"Kemana dia? Menghilang begitu saja," gumam Sungmin sambil terus berjalan. Dan, sampailah ia di sebuah koridor yang terdapat lorong kecil lain di sisinya. Ia segera melangkah ke lorong itu.

"Ah, toilet ya?" Sungmin tetap berjalan. Siapa tahu ia bertemu Kyuhyun disitu. Dan, tiba-tiba seseorang memutar salah satu kenop pintu toilet yaitu toilet pria. Sungmin terkejut dan segera berlari dari lorong itu dan berjalan seperti biasa di koridor sambil pura-pura tidak tahu. Ia takut itu adalah Kyuhyun atau mungkin hantu. Seseorang yang baru keluar dari toilet tadi hanya menatap bingung seseorang yang baru saja melintas cepat—sangat cepat dari penglihatannya. Untuk memeriksa, Kyuhyun segera keluar dari lorong toilet itu dan berjalan di kroidor yang sama tempat Sungmin berpijak tadi. Kini, matanya menangkap seseorang yang sedang berjalan santai , memakai _hoodie _berwarma pink dan…. Rambut terkuncir.

"_Nugu_?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu saja saat melihat sosok itu. Sungmin tidak menoleh dan ,alah menambah tempo berjalannya. Merasa pertanyaannya tak didengar, Kyuhyun pun membuat tempo berjalan yang sama dengan seseorang yang berjalan di depannya.

"Hey, tunggu!" perintah Kyuhyun pada orang itu. Namun, seperti Sungmin tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan itu. Ia yakin 99,9% persen, itu adalah Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa, dengan begitu yakinnya iya meyakinkan kalau itu adalah Kyuhyun.

"Hey!" kini Kyuhyun ambil tindakan. Ia segera menangkap lengan orang itu dan membuat langkah mereka berdua terhenti.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi walau Sungmin masih belum mau menoleh. Akhirnya, Kyuhyun yang hampir mati penasaran segera memutar balikkan badan orang yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Yang dibalik hanya sedikit menunduk.

"Eng?"

Akhirnya, Sungmin membiarkan wajahnya terlihat dengan _namja _yang ada di depannya.

_'Benar, dia Cho Kyuhyun… Uhh! Kau sungguh tampan bila dilihat dengan jarak sedekat ini, Kyu~' _ Sungmin membatin gembira.

Kyuhyun hampir menganga saat melihat siapa sosok itu rupanya.

_'Dia… Yang difoto itu?'_ batin Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"L… Lee Sung… Min?" tanya Kyuhyun tergagap-gagap. Yang namanya dipanggil sekarang tak kalah terkejut. Darimana Kyuhyun tahu namanya? Bahkan, plastik itu, yang berisi hadiah dan juga fotonya juga sudah hilang. Darimana Kyuhyun tahu kalau yang sedang ada dihadapannya adalah seorang penggemar rahasianya.

"Kau… Lee Sungmin? Benar kau Lee Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias dengan wajah tak percaya. Sungmin yang tadinya hanya diam kini berangsur mengangguk pelan.

"Da… Darimana kau tahu itu namaku?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati. Kyuhyun segera menunjukkan tangan kanannya.

"Ini… Lihat? Kau yang memberikan ini padaku… Benar?" kata Kyuhyun sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Sungmin dan menunjuk gelang berwarna biru yang dengan cantiknya melingkar di lengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin hampir mati melihatnya, ia menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

_'Apa-apaan ini? Darimana ia mendapatkannya?' _kata Sungmin dalam hati sambil terus melihat gelang itu sambil melihat wajah Kyuhyun bergantian.

"Ryeowook memberikan sebuah kantong plastik berwarna pink yang aku tahu itu adalah kantong khas tokomu! Bahkan kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya… Lalu, lalu…" Kyuhyun menghentikan kata-katanya dan berusah membuat kalimat lain tentang surat dari Sungmin yang telah ia baca tadi. Sungmin hanya mengernyit dan mencerna ucapan Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

_'Ryeowook-sshi yang memberinya? Bagaimana bisa? Bagaim—aissh… Kenapa dia berbohong waktu itu?' _batin Sungmin. Ia tak terlalu memusingkan kebohongan Ryeowook padanya. Ia sekarang sangat gugup mengetahui Kyuhyun sudah menerima hadiah itu.

_'Ja…Jangan-jangan, Kyuhyun telah membuka surat yang kumasukkan ke dalam situ dan membacanya? Ahh, bagaimana ini, aku harus segera pergi! Ini memalukkan ' _pikir Sungmin dan berniat untuk pergi, tapi ia sangat tidak mau meninggalkan wajah tampan itu sendirian disini. Langkah mundur kakinya tertahan begitu saja. Sungmin hanya mampu mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain agar menutupi semua kecanggungannya.

"Ehm… Sungmin-s_shi_…" Kyuhyun mulai angkat bicara setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam tadi. Sungmin masih melihat ke arah lain walau matanya sedikit-sedikit mencuri pandang ke wajah berkulit putih pucat itu.

"Tentang suratmu…"

Sungmin sudah menyangka, pasti Kyuhyun akan membicarakan soal ini. Ia harus pergi. Tak peduli ia harus rela melewatkan ketampanan Kyuhyun yang menariknya untuk kembali lagi kesini. Pokoknya, Sungmin harus pergi.

"Ahh, Kyuhyun-_sshi… _Sepertinya, temanku sudah lama menungguku disana… Aku pergi dulu… _Annyeo—_ "

"…Apa maksudnya? Kenapa kau mengirim surat seperti itu padaku?" tak peduli Sungmin akan pergi berlari meninggalkannya pada saat itu juga, Kyuhyun pasti akan tetap mengejarnya. Ia akan terus bertanya tentang surat itu sampai Sungmin menjawabnya. Juga, Kyuhyun harus tahu bagaimana sesosok Sungmin sebenarnya.

"_Nde_?" baru beberapa langkah Sungmin berjalan, kakinya seperti diikat oleh sebuah jangkar yang menyebabkan ia harus berhenti lagi.

"Kenapa kau menulis surat itu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah serius yang membuat Sungmin sepertinya mau mati saja. Tatapannya sangat membunuh Sungmin. Apakah Kyuhyun tidak suka dengan surat itu? Apakah Kyuhyun merasa terganggu dengan adanya surat itu? Sungmin takut untuk menjawab saat itu.

"Jawab aku!" kali ini Kyuhyun sedikit menaikkan tempo bicaranya. Hal ini semakin membuat Sungmin bergidik ngeri dan merasa ingin memecahkan jendela disitu dan melompat saja.

"A… Aku…" lidah Sungmin seperti tak mau bicara. Sungguh! Kenapa Kyuhyun begitu menakutkan!

"Sungmin?" panggil Kyuhyun sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Aku… Aku…"

"Hey! Cho Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan disini, bodoh!?"

Ternyata, seseorang datang sebelum Sungmin melanjutkan perkataannya.

_'Fiuuh… Orang itu penyelamat bagiku! Thanks, God!' _batin Sungmin bahagia saat melihat DJ Kangin melangkah mendekat ke arah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_?" Kyuhyun mendapati Kangin yang baru saja sampai berdiri di sampingnya.

"Yak!" Kangin menjitak kepala Kyuhyun begitu saja di depan Sungmin.

"_Hyung_! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Kenapa datang-datang malah menjitakku! Cih…" omel Kyuhyun sambil memegang pucuk kepalanya.

"Bodoh! Kau darimana saja, huh? Cepat kembali! Ternyata kau hebat membual, ya?" celoteh Kangin sambil melipat tangan di dadanya.

"Apanya yang membual!? Aku benar-benar ke toilet! Hanya saja, aku tadi bertemu dengan orang ini dan kami berbincang sebentar… Hey, Sungm—" Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin berdiri tadi dan sekarang sosok manis itu hilang begitu saja.

"Siapa? Wanita berambut pendek yang dikuncir itu? Dia baru saja pergi~" ujar Kangin santai.

"Pe… Pergi!? Ini gara-garamu, _hyung_! Wajahmu sangat menakutkan dan membuat orang itu pergi… Mengganggu saja," ketus Kyuhyun sebal dengan Kangin yang tiba-tiba datang dan memotong jawaban yang baru saja akan dilontarkan Sungmin.

"Yak, apa maksudmu wajahku menakutkan? Ini sudah cukup tampan dibandingkan wajah setanmu, _pabbo_… Ngomong-ngomong, wanita itu pacarmu?" tanya Kangin. Kyuhyun segera menoleh ke arah _hyung _ter-sangarnya itu.

"Ti… Tidak! Mana mungkin… Lagipula, dia _namja, hyung…_" jawab Kyuhyun sambil matanya menerawang sepanjang jalan koridor.

"_Na… Namja_?"

.

.

"Hey, kau darimana saja!? Ke toilet saja lama sekali!" oceh Eunhyuk saat Sungmin sudah kembali duduk di kursinya.

"_Anniyo_… Tadi aku sempat berjalan-jalan ke sekitar gedung dulu… Ternyata gedung ini sangat luas," bual Sungmin.

"Tentu saja… Ahh, apakah kau bertemu dengan DJ Kyuhyun? Bukankah tadi dia juga ke toilet?" tanya Eunhyuk antusias.

"_A… Anni_… Aku tidak bertemu dengannya… Ahh, itu dia~" Sungmin kembali berbohong dan ia mendapati Kyuhyun juga sudah kembali duduk di kursinya bersama Kangin.

"Benarkah?"

"Benar…"

Sementara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sekarang sedang slaing kontak mata. Kyuhyun dengan mudah mendapati seorang Sungmin dari banyaknya pengunjung yang datang pada waktu itu. Sungmin hanya mengulas senyum tulus ke arah Kyuhyun dan berbincang lagi dengan Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

.

.

.

**TBC...**

**Yeaahh, akhirnya chap 3 selesai XD**

**Membutuhkan waktu beberapa hari utnuk menyelesaikan chap ini dikarenakan author fokus nonton "Rooftop Prince" dan kesempatan buat nulis sedikit…**

**Akhirnya, itu film tamat dengan cepat, dan author bisa fokus menulis ini lagi ^^**

**Bagaimana chap ini? Sudah cukup panjang? Maaf jika banyak typo ._.v**

**Ahh, kemarin si yukiLOVESUNGMIN nanya lagi ke author "Mau pilih KyuMin atau KangMin? Soalnya Kangin suka nempellin KyuMin apalagi sama Sungmin…"**

**Jawaban author adalah : Tetap pilih KyuMin…. Whatever, but KYUMIN is REAL :D *maksa* abisnya udah jatuh cinta ama Sungmin yam au diapain lagi XD … Hehehe**

**Baiklah, untuk semua yg udh review, maaf gabisa ditulis satu-satu… KALIAN SANGAT MEMOTIVASIKU ^^**

**Keep Review **

**Finally, mind to REVIEW again? Gomawo ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**~VOICE OF LOVE~**

**-YUKKA CHOLEE-**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast :**

**-Cho Kyuhyun**

**-Lee Sungmin**

**Main Pairing : KyuMin**

**Sub Cast :**

**-Lee Hyukjae**

**-Lee Donghae**

**-Kim Ryeowook**

**-Park Jungsoo**

**-etc…**

**WARN! YAOI, Typo(s), Gaya bahasa yang acak-acakan, alur yang gaje dan sebagainya(?)**

**Summary : **_**Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah saling bertemu... Kyuhyun sudah merasakan ada gejolak aneh di hatinya semenjak ia membaca surat dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyukai Sungmin, walau Kyuhyun belum menyatakannya secara langsung kepada Sungmin. Sampai suatu hari, datang sebuah kendala besar bagi Kyuhyun. Apa itu?**_

**Disclaimer : **_**FF ini murni dari pikiran saya, kecuali para cast yang milik diri mereka masing-masing, SMent, Ortu, juga Tuhan YME ^^**_

**Hope you enjoy it ^^**

**~VOICE OF LOVE~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Tentu saja… Ahh, apakah kau bertemu dengan DJ Kyuhyun? Bukankah tadi dia juga ke toilet?" tanya Eunhyuk antusias. _

_ "A… Anni… Aku tidak bertemu dengannya… Ahh, itu dia~" Sungmin kembali berbohong dan ia mendapati Kyuhyun juga sudah kembali duduk di kursinya bersama Kangin._

_ "Benarkah?"_

_ "Benar…"_

_ Sementara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sekarang sedang slaing kontak mata. Kyuhyun dengan mudah mendapati seorang Sungmin dari banyaknya pengunjung yang datang pada waktu itu. Sungmin hanya mengulas senyum tulus ke arah Kyuhyun dan berbincang lagi dengan Eunhyuk dan Donghae._

.

.

.

-Chapter 4

**AUTHOR POV**

"Lee Sungmin, tadi sebelum masuk sudah kau masukkan belum kupon nomor yang diberikan _agasshi_, tadi?" tanya Eunhyuk. _Namja _yang lebih imut darinya itu mengangguk.

"Sudah… Tenang saja,"

"Hah… Kukira kau lupa memasukkannya karena kau kehilangan hadia—oops… Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud mengingatkanmu tentang hal itu lagi, Min_-ah…_" Eunhyuk keceplosan saat sedang bicara. _Namja _imut yang diketahui bernama Sungmin itu awalnya berwajah datar, namun mengingat Kyuhyun sudah memakai gelang itu akhirnya ia tersenyum lebar.

"_Annida_… _Gwaenchanha_… Tenang saja, kuponnya sudah kumasukkan… Jadi sekarang diamlah dan siapa yang akan beruntung untuk hari ini," kata Sungmin dengan lembut. Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan. Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Akankah hari ini ia beruntung untuk mendapatkan hadiah undian berupa doorprize yang tak diketahuinya dari Kyuhyun? Tidak, kemungkinannya tipis. 500 pengunjung itu semuanya mempunyai kupon dengan nomor masing-masing. Sungmin melawan 499 pengunjung lainnya. Ahh, entahlah.

_"Yang pertama! Mari kita lihat siapa yang beruntung mendapat doorprize dari DJ Leeteuk?" _sang MC mulai mengambil sebuah kertas secara acak dan tanpa melihat ke dalam kardus berisi kupon itu. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan membaca nomor undian itu.

_"Yang beruntung kali ini, seseorang dengan nomor undian 341! Yang merasa mempunyai nomor ini harap maju ke depan!" _kata sang MC.

"Ahh, Hyuk_-ie_! Itu aku! Itu aku… Aku!"

Ternyata pemilik nomor itu adalah seorang Lee Donghae. Donghae segera maju ke depan dan menerima hadiah itu langsung dari tangan Leeteuk sendiri. Donghae kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Lihat, aku dapat topi ini… Kalau aku yang memakai ini, keren tidak?" tanya Donghae heboh pada Eunhyuk juga Sungmin.

Akhirnya, sang MC mengumumkan penerima hadiah lainnya yaitu dari DJ Ryeowook yang berhasil didapatkan oleh Eunhyuk yang berupa sebuah ikat pinggang kulit yang sangat mahal.

"Keren…" gumam Eunhyuk. Sungmin hanya tersenyum. _'Kedua sahabatku sudah mendapatkannya… Apakah aku juga aka mendapatkannya? Maksudku… Dari Kyuhyun…' _gumamnya dalam hati sambil terus menatap seseorang di seberang sana. Cho Kyuhyun yang tengah bercanda dengan beberapa DJ lainnya.

_"Selanjutnya, hadiah dari DJ Kim Heechul untuk pengunjung yang beruntung… Nomor 209!"_ seseorang perempuan pun maju ke arah para DJ dan memberikan pelukan untuk DJ Heechul. Penggemarnya mungkin. Mungkin posisi perempuan itu sekarang seperti Sungmin. Mengidolai seorang DJ. _'Dia bisa memeluk DJ favoritnya… Apa aku bisa? Yak! Lee Sungmin, bodoh! Kau mau melakukan hal gila seperti itu? Nonono… No way!' _oceh Sungmin dalam hati.

_"Baiklah… Yang terakhir, pengunjung yang beruntung kali ini akan mendapatkan hadiah dari sang DJ kita, DJ Cho Kyuhyun… Baiklah, siapakah orangnya?" _kata-kata MC di bagian ini secara langsung membuat Sungmin menegakkan duduknya, menatap lurus ke depan dengan tangannya yang terus menggenggam nomor undiannya, 137.

_"Yang beruntung kali ini adalah nomor….. 134! Chukkae!" _

SLUSSHH….

Tangan Sungmin terhempas ke bawah. Kertas bertuliskan nomor undiannya jatuh begitu saja. Sangat mengecewakan.

"Ahh, DJ Kyuhyun, kau ternyata begitu tampan! Bolehkah aku memelukmu sebentar saja?" tanya _yeoja _pemilik nomor 134 itu di depan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengizinkan _yeoja _itu untuk memeluk dirinya. Selesai itu, Kyuhyun segera memberikan hadiahnya kepada pengunjung beruntung itu. Sebuah syal berwarna biru. Yap! Sebuah syal berwarna biru, yang Kyuhyun beli di toko aksesoris Sungmin tepatnya.

"Syal! _Gamshahamnida, _DJ Kyuhyun…" kata sang _lucky yeoja _itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Alih-alih, ternyata mata Kyuhyun sudah berapa kali melirik Sungmin yang jelas terlihat raut kekecewaan di wajahnya. Ia melihat Sungmin tertunduk begitu saja.

_"Baiklah… Sesi pemberian doorprize ini menutup acara kita… Untuk yang beruntung mendapat doorprize dinner bersama DJ Kangin dan DJ Ryeowook bisa datang ke restoran 'Sapphire Blue' untuk yang dinner dengan Kangin dan ke restoran 'Everlasting Café' untuk yang dinner bersama Ryeowook… Terimakasih atas kedatangannya… Gamsahamnida…" _ujar sang MC menutup acara ini. Semua pengunjung bubar, termasuk Sungmin, Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Minnie-_ya_… Mau makan es krim? Kutraktir," ajak Eunhyuk pada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya menggeleng.

"Benar?" tanya Eunhyuk meyakinkan. Sungmin tersenyum ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Iya… Lagipula aku sekarang lelah… Ingin cepat pulang," kata Sungmin memegang tengkuknya. Eunhyuk pun bisa mengerti keadaan Sungmin.

"Min, mau pulang bersama kami?" tanya Donghae saat mereka sudah berada di dekat mobil Donghae.

"Tidak usah… Aku naik bus saja…" jawab Sungmin.

"Tapi ini sudah hampir malam… Lihat, langitnya sudah gelap, Min," kata Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk langit yang menunjukkan kalau malam hampir tiba.

"Iya, apalagi kau harus menunggu bus… Ikut kami saja," ajak Donghae sekali lagi.

"Tidak… Kalian pulang saja… Aku tahu kalau kalian juga sudah lelah, makanya cepat pulang… Aku ke halte dulu," kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum pada kedua sahabat baiknya itu.

"Ah, yasudahlah… Kami juga tidak bisa memaksa… Baiklah kalau begitu, hati-hati, Minnie-_ya_!" ujar Eunhyuk pada Sungmin dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Disusul dengan Donghae.

"_Nde_… Kalian juga… Hati-hati," kata Sungmin. Eunhyuk mengangguk dan menutup jendela mobil. Mobil Donghae pun akhir melaju dengan cepatnya, meninggalkan seorang Sungmin yang tengah berdiri sendiri bersama para pengunjung yang baru keluar dari gedung. Sungmin melangkah gontai ke arah halte yang tidak jauh dari gedung KISS Radio itu. Ia duduk disitu, berharap sebuah bus datang menjemputnya lebih awal. Ia sangat lelah. Pergi ke acara ini memang sia-sia, kecuali dapat melihat wajah Kyuhyun dengan jelas.

Pertama, hadiah yang akan ia berikan ke Kyuhyun memang sudah ada di tangan Kyuhyun, tapi tentang suratnya, itu yang membuat Sungmin ragu. Apa Kyuhyun marah? Entahlah. Kedua, ia tidak mendapatkan tanda tangan Kyuhyun pada saat _fansigning_ berlangsung, dikarenakan Sungmin malu berhadapan lagi dengan Kyuhyun. Terakhir, ia juga tidak mendapatkan keberuntung seberuntung Eunhyuk dan Donghae, karena hadiah dari Kyuhyun bukan jatuh ke tangannya, melainkan ke tangan orang lain. Memang harapan yang sia-sia untuk mendapatkan hadiah Kyuhyun dengan mudah.

"Heuuh…" Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Ia memain-mainkan kakinya.

"Mana busnya? Eukhh… Dingin," tanya Sungmin sendiri. Ia mulai memeluk dirinya sendiri dan mengusap-usap bahunya sendiri. Ia sedang kedinginan sekarang. Memang suhu di Seoul sekarang lumayan rendah. Ia mulai mengedar-edarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya. Masih banyak orang yang lalu lalang di hadapannya. Malah di sebelahnya masih ada dua orang _yeoja_ yang sedang menunggu bus. Ah, salah satunya adalah _yeoja _yang beruntung mendapatkan syal dari Kyuhyun tadi. Sungmin hanya terdiam melirik _yeoja _itu bersama temannya.

"Lihat, syal ini bagus, 'kan? Warna biru adalah warna kesukaanku… DJ Kyuhyun malah sangat tampan… Hihihi," ujar _yeoja _itu memamerkan syal pemberian Kyuhyun tadi kepada temannya. Yang diajak berbicara hanya mengangguk-angguk dan melihat-lihat syal itu. Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan bagaimanapun juga ia merasa iri pada _yeoja _itu.

"Ng? Jiyeon-_ah_, kau sudah dijemput… Itu…" kata teman sang _yeoja._

"Ah, benar… Kaeri-_ah_, ayo ikut aku… Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," kata sang _yeoja _itu pada temannya.

"Ah, baiklah~"

Kedua _yeoja _itu pun akhirnya pergi dan meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri disitu. Sepi lagi. Hanya beberapa orang yang lewat dengan kesibukkan mereka masing-masing. Sungmin masih tetap dengan posisinya. Memeluk dirinya sendiri dan mencoba menghilangkan kedinginannya dengan menggosok-gosok kedua bahunya dengan tangannya.

"Eh?" Sungmin terkejut saat melihat seseorang melingkarkan sebuah syal ke lehernya. Sebuah syal berwarna pink dan… Ini syal yang dijual di tokonya dan sudah dibeli oleh…. Kyuhyun. Dengan takut-takut dan perlahan, Sungmin berusaha melihat siapa yang melakukan itu.

"Kau kedinginan, 'kan? Kenapa belum pulang?" tanya orang itu yang ternyata sudah mengambil posisi duduk di samping Sungmin tanpa Sungmin sadari. Sungmin terkejut dan perkiraannya benar. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang melakukan ini. Sungmin terlihat salah tingkah. Apakah dia akan lebih beruntung dari _yeoja _tadi?

"Sungmin-_sshi_…" panggil Kyuhyun namun matanya memandang jalan yang lalu lalang akan kendaraan dan pejalan kaki di trotoar. Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. "Ng?"

"Tolong jelaskan padaku," pinta Kyuhyun. Sungmin merasa ada sesuatu yang tak beres. Ia berusaha mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Tolong katakan yang sejujurnya langsung dari bibirmu! Aku ragu dengan surat itu…" kata Kyuhyun sambil menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang tengah salah tingkah dan memilin-milinkan ujung syalnya.

"Hahh… Sulit sekali, ya ternyata? Aku hanya ingin tahu yang sebenarnya," ujar Kyuhyun sambil tertawa tipis. Sungmin menoleh sebentar dan kemudian memandang sekitarnya lagi.

"DJ Kyuhyun…" panggil Sungmin akhirnya walau belum berani untuk melihat DJ pujaannya itu.

"Waw… Akhirnya kau bicara juga… Panggil aku Kyuhyun… Kau bilang kau ingin terlihat akrab denganku?" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengingat isi surat Sungmin yang tadi ia baca. Jantung Sungmin semakin berdetak tak karuan.

"K—Kyuhyun-_sshi_," panggil Sungmin lagi dan menghilangkan embel-embel "DJ"-nya dinama Kyuhyun.

"Hm?"

"A—_Anni_… Hanya mencoba untuk memanggilmu," kata Sungmin meracau.

_'Ada apa denganku? Lidahku kacau saat ini juga… Ingin bilang yang sebenarnya saja sulit sekali! Ini moment penting… Ah sudah, lupakan itu!' _gerutu Sungmin dalam hati.

"Hahaha, _geurae_? Hah, kukira kau mau menjelaskan apa maksud dari surat itu, Sungmin-_sshi_," ujar Kyuhyun tertawa melihat gelagat Sungmin yang lucu menurutnya. Ia tak pernah membayangkan kalau Sungmin jauh lebih 'manis' dari perkiraannya. Sangat menarik.

"Eh? Ng, Kyuhyun-s_shi… _A—Apa kau—tidak menyukai su—surat itu?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati dan memberanikan diri untuk melihat manik indah yang dimiliki Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya aku terlihat seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun santai dan membalas tatapan Sungmin. Akhirnya Sungmin menyerah dalam acara tatap-menatap itu. Ia lebih memilih melihat jalanan kota Seoul yang ramai. Malah hari sudah gelap.

"_Anni_… Tapi, kenapa kau selalu menuntutku untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Apakah—apakah isi surat itu kurang je—jelas, Kyuhyun-s_shi_?" tanya Sungmin dan berusaha untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah jambu dipipinya dengan cara menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kurang jelas? _Anni_… Sudah cukup jelas untukku…" jawab Kyuhyun enteng.

"La—Lalu?"

"Kau penggemarku, 'kan?"

"_N—nde…_"

"Kau bilang… Kau menyukaiku, 'kan?" pertanyaan ini dijawab oleh anggukan ringan Sungmin namun terlihat jelas dimata Kyuhyun.

"Lalu, dibawahnya… Kau bilang kau…. Mencintaiku, 'kan?"

"….." Sungmin tidak bisa langsung menjawabnya. Ayolah! Kyuhyun ini bodoh atau apa? Padahal Sungmin sudah jelas menulis kalimat itu di dalam suratnya, dan masih bertanya tentang kebenarannya pada Sungmin. Apa ia tengah mempermainkan Sungmin sekarang? .Jelas membuat Sungmin malu pada saat itu juga.

"Hey…"

"La—Lalu… Kalau aku benar begitu bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin perlahan. Kyuhyun malah membalasnya dengan tawa renyahnya.

"_W—wae_?" tanya Sungmin lagi saat mendengar tawa Kyuhyun yang sangat enak didengar di telinganya. Tawanya sangat jelas, berbeda dengan yang biasanya ia dengar di radio.

"Tidak… Hanya saja, kenapa kau tertarik padaku? Kenapa… Kenapa kau suka pada _namja_? Padahal di dunia ini sangat banyak wanita cantik yang bisa kau kencani," kata Kyuhyun yang lebih mengarah pada menggoda 'penggemar'nya itu.

"Apakah menyukai seorang _namja _itu salah? Orang bilang, mencintai seseorang bisa untuk siapa saja! Tidak memandang kita menyukai lawan jenis atau sesama jenis, selama itu membuat kebahagiaan untuk keduanya, tidak masalah…" ujar Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terdiam. Baru kali ini ia melihat Sungmin 'benar-benar' berbicara. Tanpa ada satu tingkah yang membuatnya selalu ingin tertawa dan kata-kata yang ia buat untuk di'gagapi'nya. Kyuhyun sekarang terdiam sambil memandang lawan bicaranya itu.

"_W—wae_? Apa aku salah bicara? _Jinjja_? Ah, _mi—mianhae_…" ucap Sungmin dan memulai gelagat salah tingkahnya lagi. Kyuhyun tertawa lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa… Daridulu aku sangat penasaran dengan sosok dirimu, Sungmin-_sshi_," mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun ini, Sungmin cepat-cepat menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Saat pertama kali kau menelepon ke radio, aku biasa saja, sebab aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai sekedar pendengar setia KISS Radio, lalu kedua kali kau menelepon ke radio disaat yang aku juga siaran, aku juga masih bisa mewajarkan, ketiga kali juga begitu… Lalu, sudah seminggu kau terus menelepon ke KISS Radio, apalagi selalu menjadi penelepon pertama… Disitulah aku merasa ada yang aneh…" cerita Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin ikut mem-_flashback_-kan waktu, dimana saat ia menelepon ke radio KISS untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Aku saja sampai hafal betul jenis suaramu… Tenor dan selalu ceria… Kadang dikala kau sedih dan curhat pada kami, aku bahkan bisa membayangkan bagaimana kau pada saat itu… Terserah jika Ryeowook mungkin bosan dengan suaramu, tapi denganku sama sekali tidak… Aku senang mendengar suaramu… Hihi," lanjut Kyuhyun yang disertai tawa kecil diujung perkataannya. Yeap, Sungmin terdiam pada saat itu juga. Ia hanya memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat—sangat—tampan itu.

"Sungmin-_sshi_, itu busnya sudah datang…" kata Kyuhyun menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya. Bus yang ditunggu-tunggu Sungmin sudah datang.

"Ah,_ ne_… A… Aku pulang dulu, ini syal-mu… _Jeongmal gomawo_," kata Sungmin dan melepaskan syal yang dari tadi melingkar di leher mulusnya dan memberikannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"_Nde_…" Kyuhyun menerima syal itu. Sungmin pun pamit pulang dan sebelum Sungmin naik ke dalam bus, Kyuhyun sempat menahan tangannya. Sungmin pun hanya menatap bingung Kyuhyun.

"Sebentar…"

"….?"

"Gelang pink-mu… Itu berpasangan dengan gelang ini, 'kan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan gelang yang melingkar di tangannya. Sungmin mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, jangan sampai kau melepasnya… Tetap ditanganmu… Begitu juga denganku, _arraseo_?" ujar Kyuhyun yang tanpa sadar membuat Sungmin mengangguk senang. Tersenyum. Baru kali ini Kyuhyun melihat senyum Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun akhirnya melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan membiarkan Sungmin masuk ke dalam bus. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih tetap memandang sampai sejauh mana bus itu berjalan dan kemudian menghilang dari pandangannya.

_'Itu pertama kalinya aku melihatnya tersenyum, dan senyum itu ia berikan untukku karena aku yang membuatnya tersenyum… Lihat, Sungmin sangat manis, Kyu… Dia menarik,' _batin Kyuhyun sebelum ia memutuskan untuk pulang.

.

.

Sungmin terus mencoba untuk tidur. Tapi, sudah satu jam ia berbaring di tempat tidur empuknya itu, ia sama sekali belum bisa memejamkan matanya sempurna.

"Errgh," erang Sungmin. "Kenapa untuk tidur saja sangat sulit sekali sih? Besok kau harus sekolah, Min!" ocehnya pada dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba, ia terdiam dan mengingat beberapa kata dari Kyuhyun yang sangat membuat jantung Sungmin cepat berdetak pada saat itu.

_**"Aku saja sampai hafal betul jenis suaramu… Tenor dan selalu ceria… Kadang dikala kau sedih dan curhat pada kami, aku bahkan bisa membayangkan bagaimana kau pada saat itu… Terserah jika Ryeowook mungkin bosan dengan suaramu, tapi denganku sama sekali tidak… Aku senang mendengar suaramu… Hihi,"**_

"_**Gelang pink-mu… Itu berpasangan dengan gelang ini, 'kan?"**_

"_**Kalau begitu, jangan sampai kau melepasnya… Tetap ditanganmu… Begitu juga denganku, arraseo?"**_

Rasanya Sungmin ingin melompat saja dari bus itu dan langsung memeluk Kyuhyun, tapi mana mungkin ia melakukan hal gila seperti itu. Tanpa sadar, Sungmin tersenyum sambil memandangi gelangnya.

"_Arrasseo_, Kyuhyun-a_h_… Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan melepaskan gelang ini," tutur Sungmin pelan dan mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya sekali lagi. Akhirnya Sungmin bisa tidur secara utuh.

.

.

"Kau memakai ikat pinggang barumu, Hyuk-_ie_?" tanya Donghae sambil merangkul kekasih kurusnya itu. Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk.

"Keren, tidak?" tanya Eunhyuk. "Ehm, tidak buruk… Seharusnya jangan memakai itu terlalu kencang… Badan kurusmu akan jelas terlihat," kritik Donghae dan kemudian tertawa setelah itu. Yang ditertawai hanya membenarkan ikat pinggangnya sambil mengoceh kesal tak jelas.

"Ah, Hyuk-_ie_… Itu Sungmin sudah datang…" kata Donghae melihat Sungmin yang berjalan dengan radius yang hampir dekat dengan keberadaan EunHae sekarang.

"Sungmin-_ah_… Apa yang membuatmu bahagia? Kulihat kau sangat ceria dari biasanya…" tanya Eunhyuk langsung.

"_Ye_… Bahkan, kemarin saat selesai acara jumpa pendengar, raut wajahmu seperti orang yang sengsara seakan hidup tak mau matipun enggan… _Wae_?" kali ini Donghae yang bertanya. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum manis.

"_Anni_… Memangnya aku dilarang untuk berbahagia ya? Jahat sekali," canda Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya ke depan.

"Ah, bukan begitu… Apa ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan DJ Kyuhyun, Sungmin-_ah_?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada sedikit menggoda teman kecilnya itu.

"_Mwo_!? _Anniya_… Tentu saja tidak…" sanggah Sungmin cepat-cepat. Donghae melirik jahil ke arah Sungmin dan matanya sampai kepada sebuah gelang yang ada di lengan Sungmin.

"Gelang itu… Aku belum pernah melihatnya?" tanya Donghae sambil meraih tangan Sungmin dan meneliti gelangnya.

"A…aa… _Geurae_? Buk… Bukankah aku juga memakainya kemarin? Kenapa kau bilang kau tidak pernah melihatnya?" tanya Sungmin. Donghae sedikit mengangguk-angguk.

"Tapi, benar aku belum melihatnya… Tapi, aku merasa, pernah melihat seseorang memakai gelang yang sama persis dengan gelang ini, hanya saja warnanya yang berbeda… Dimana ya?" tanya Donghae sambil mengingat-ingatnya.

"Hah? Tidak mungkin…" Sungmin cepat-cepat melepas tangannya dari genggaman Donghae. _'Bagaimana kalau mereka sadar gelang ini sama dengan gelang Kyuhyun? Astaga! Kenapa sahabat-sahabatku begitu jeli? Aiishh,' _ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

"Ah, sudahlah, Donghae… Apa itu perlu diingat? Cepat kita ke kelas saja… Sungmin-a_h_, _kajja_!" ujar Eunhyuk. _'Astaga! Ternyata Eunhyuk menyelamatkanku…'_

"Yasudahlah, _kajja_," kata Donghae akhirnya dan berhenti mengingat hal itu. Sungmin pun tersenyum puas dan merasa lega.

.

.

"_Hyung_," panggil Kyuhyun kepada Leeteuk yang tengah asyik bergulat dengan ponselnya.

"Hm?" sahut Leeteuk tanpa beralih pandang ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Bisa 'kah kau membantuku?" tanya Kyuhyun. Leeteuk pun meletakkan ponselnya dan menatap Kyuhyun. "_For what_?" tanya Leeteuk balik dengan gaya bahasa Inggrisnya.

"Heem, begini… Kemarin aku sudah bertemu dengan penggemarku yang bernama Sungmin itu…" Kyuhyun menghentikan kata-katanya dan membuat Leeteuk bertanya-tanya.

"Lalu?"

"…Aku ingin _hyung_ membantuku untuk bagaimana aku bisa dekat dengannya…"

"Hahahaha!" tawa Leeteuk meledak begitu saja. Seseorang yang ada dihadapannya kini hanya memandang _s_eorang _hyung_-nya yang tertawa itu bingung.

"_W—wae, hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit kesal. Ia merasa tidak ada yang lucu tapi kenapa _hyung_-nya itu tertawa?

"Hahaha… _Keunyang_,"

"_Wae? Keunyanggi wae?" _tanya Kyuhyun merajuk.

"Kau ini, kalau suka dengan seseorang kenapa harus meminta orang lain untuk mendekatkanmu dengan orang yang kau sukai? Sama sekali tidak _gentle_… Hahaha," kata Leeteuk.

"O…Oh, _hyung~~ _A… Aku bukannya sedang suka dengan Sungmin! Aku hanya ingin dekat dengan penggemarku apa itu masalah?" elak Kyuhyun kesal. "Aaa… _Jinjjayo_?" goda Leeteuk sambil menatap jahil.

"_Hyung_!" sentak Kyuhyun dan membuat Leeteuk kembali diam seperti semula dan kembali mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Ekkhm,"

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Leeteuk sangar dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela ruangan. Memikirkan seseorang yang sangat menarik perhatiannya pada saat itu. Lee Sungmin.

.

.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_," sapa seorang wanita paruh baya datang ke toko aksesoris Sungmin.

"Ah, _annyeonghaseyo, ahjummeoni_…" sapa Sungmin balik dengan sangat sopan dan hormat.

"Aku kemari untuk melihat-lihat sebuah cincin pasangan… Kurasa ini tempat yang bagus dan menjual beberapa aksesoris yang berkualitas… Aku malas untuk ke toko emas dan membeli dengan harga yang sangat mahal… Apakah benda itu dijual disini?" tanya _ahjumma _itu.

"Ahh, tunggu sebentar…" Sungmin pun keluar dari meja kasirnya dan mengambil sebuah kotak yang berisi bermacam-macam _couple ring._

"Ini, _ahjummeoni… _Kau bisa memilihnya…" ujar Sungmin sambil memberikan kotak itu kepada wanita tadi untuk mempersilahkan wanita itu untuk memilih sendiri.

"Emm… Kurasa yang satu ini sangat bagus… Aku ambil yang ini," kata sang a_hjumma _sambil memberikan _couple ring _yang didapatnya kepada Sungmin untuk segera dibungkus.

"Baiklah, ini… Harga cincin ini 20.000 won…" kata Sungmin sambil memberikan barang belian a_hjumma _tadi sedang sang a_hjumma _mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dan membayarkannya kepada Sungmin.

"_Gamsahamnida, ahjummeonni…_" sahut Sungmin. Setelah itu baru wanita tadi keluar dan masuk ke dalam mobil mewahnya yang segera melaju dengan cepat.

.

.

Drrttt…. Drrrttt… Drrttt….

Satu panggilan tak terjawab.

Drrtt… Drrtt… Drrrttt…

Tiga panggilan tak terjawab.

Drrttt…. Drrtt…

Lima panggilan tak terjawab dari kontak bernama 'Jungsoo _hyung'_. Seorang pemilik ponsel yang sedari tadi bergetar hanya menggeliat mesra dengan guling dan selimutnya.

Drrttt…. Drrttt…

"Enggh… _Yeo…beoseyo_?" akhirnya si pemilik ponsel mengangkat panggilan yang seperti penting, dilihat dari jumlah _misscall _yang datang.

_"Yak! Kenapa baru diangkat!" _mendengar seseorang disana memekik, Kyuhyun hanya menjauhkan jarak ponselnya dari telinganya.

"Yak! _Hyung_… Bisa bicara dengan pelan tidak!? Kau membuat telingaku seperti ingin meledak saat ini juga!" omel Kyuhyun sambil mendekatkan mulutnya ke arah layar ponsel dan berteriak.

_"Sudahlah! Itu tidak penting dibahas!"_

"Bagaimana tidak penting untuk dibahas!? Kau mengganggu tid—"

_"—kudengar Nyonya Cho pulang dari Canada hari ini… Aku berbincang dari Cho Ahra kemarin saat aku kebetulan bertemu dengannya di café kemarin malam…" _

"_MWO_!? _Eomma _akan datang hari ini!? Ke… Kenapa Ahra _noona _tidak bercerita denganku!?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada terkejut.

_"Entahlah… Sepertinya Ahra dan eomma-mu memang merahasiakan hal ini…" _

"Aiish, _jinjja_!"

TOK…. TOOKK… TOK…

"Permisi, Tuan Cho!" panggil seseorang di balik pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang membuat Kyuhyun panik saat itu juga.

"Yak! _Hyung_, kurasa _eomma _sudah datang… Aku tutup dulu, _ne_.." ujar Kyuhyun dengan cepat.

"Tuan Cho?" panggil orang diluar lagi. Kyuhyun dengan cepat kembali berbaring di balik selimut lalu memeluk gulingnya seakan-akan ia sedang tidur lagi sekarang. Merasa tidak direspon oleh si pemilik kamar, seseorang yangs edari tadi memnaggil Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar begitu saja. Terlihatlah seorang wanita paruh baya dengan pakaian _dress glamour_-nya berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum melihat anak laki-laki satu-satunya itu tengah teridur dan membuat nafas yang teratur. Tangannya mulai mengelus-elus rambut Kyuhyun yang masih berantakan.

"Kyuhyun-_ie_… _Eomma s_udah datang… _Eomma _juga membawa calon tunanganmu, Kyuhyun-_ie_," ujar wanita itu yang tak lain adalah ibu dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih pura-pura tidak mendengar walau telinganya merasa panas saat itu.

"Kita akan bicarakan soal ini nanti siang disaat kita sedang berkumpul bersama… Kau masih kenal Victoria Song? Dia akan menjadi calon tunanganmu, Kyuhyun-_ie_…" ujar _eomma _Kyuhyun yang membuat Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya dan mengernyit tak percaya. Tentu saja, _eomma _Kyuhyun tidak menyadari kalau Kyuhyun sebenarnya sudah bangun. Karena, Kyuhyun tidur membelakangi sang _eomma_.

.

.

PRAANGG!

Sebuah gelas yang tadinya dibuat wadah untuk Sungmin minum jatuh dari genggamannya begitu saja. Sungmin merasa ada hal yang tidak beres. Ia cepat-cepat memungut pecahan-pecahan kaca yang berasal dari gelasnya tadi. Ia terdiam sebentar, memikirkan kenapa ada hal aneh yang terbesit dipikirannya walaupun ia tidak tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Ada apa ini?" bisik Sungmin kecil pada dirinya sendiri. Ia berharap tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada dirinya. Eemm, mungkin pada Kyuhyun juga.

.

.

.

**TBC….**

**Annyeong, reader-deul ^o^)/**

**Author balik dengan membawa VOL chap 4 ^^**

**Eotte? Makin gaje ya? Author juga merasa seperti itu (_o_)**

**Selanjutnya, maaf jika ada typo(s) yang bertebaran dimana-mana…. Jika ada yang janggal dari cerita beritahu saja^^, karena author juga tidak sempat membaca cerita ini kembali =_= *author malas._.**

**Mian juga kalo bahasa yang dipergunakan disini sangat monoton dan tidak menarik u,u **

**Author berterimakasih banyak kepada REVIEWers yang sudah memberi semangat, masukan, dan kritikan untuk author…. Author jadikan itu sebagai motivasi ^^**

**Finally, MIND TO REVIEW (again) ? ^_^**

**Gamsahamnida ~~~ *bow**


End file.
